The World You Love
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jadecentric parte del The Victorious Christmas Challenge (VCC) - Jade despierta un día descubriendo que su mundo había cambiado, o mejor dicho, que ella lo hizo. Sus nuevas habilidades le permitirán adentrarse en nuevos mundos, en su búsqueda por lo que perdió, el amor de Tori Vega. ¿Podrá encontrarlo? O acaso el destino está grabado en piedra. SPANISH ONLY (for now).
1. The World You Love

The World You Love

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fue hace mucho, tanto que ya casi nadie recuerda como empezó. Probablemente escuchaste algo relacionado a la leyenda o has sido testigo de eventos inexplicables... quizás no.<p>

Muchos creen que lo sucedido fue únicamente parte de un sueño, una fantasía; para otros, una pesadilla. Pero el mito es real, decidas creer en él o no.

Y así es como empieza esta historia. Mi nombre es Roo y es mi deber contarles lo que en realidad sucedió.

Dice la leyenda, que al escribir, el autor deja parte de su alma en sus letras (por lo menos así sucede cuando se escribe con vehemencia).

La mente imagina, el corazón transmite y las manos plasman el destino de esos personajes en un mundo paralelo, que existe en lo más profundo de aquel documento.

Paisajes y seres fantásticos; civilizaciones modernas, antiguas y futuras; animales y humanos se ponen en moción, creando la fricción necesaria para existir.

Millones de estos mundos conviven juntos en el mismo espacio/tiempo, separados lo suficiente como para no ser alterados los unos con los otros, a menos que suceda un _evento_.

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué es tan importante todo esto en esta historia?

Tranquilos, no vamos ni doscientas palabras y ustedes ya están desesperados. Vayan por un café y regresen. Aquí los espero.

…¿Listos? Sigamos.

Un _evento_ ocurre cuando pasan dos cosas; la primera es: la colisión, y sucede cuando dos o más de estos mundos chocan entre si, produciendo la fuerza necesaria para permitir una sustancial transferencia de energía; y la segunda: el despertar, que ocurre como consecuencia de la primera. Si el autor ha escrito algo (la descripción de un paisaje, un personaje en particular, lo que sea), con la suficiente pasión, éste toma vida propia gracias a esa energía generada.

Un _evento_ es entonces: un acontecimiento en el cual, a partir de un choque entre historias, se crea un nivel de energía tan poderoso que, partes sumamente especiales de las mismas, cobran vida; dejando además, portales que permiten el cruce entre mundos.

En la antigüedad, estos_ eventos_ podían contenerse. Era increíblemente raro que una_ colisión_ suceda, ya que las palabras se veían completamente contenidas en las ataduras de un libro o cuadernillo; en la presión que las pastas duras (de cartón o cuero), ejercían sobre las hojas, impidiendo la libertad necesaria para un choque. Sin embargo, se han documentado _eventos_ desde cuando la única forma de plasmar ideas, era usar un pedazo de papel y una pluma de tinta.

Se presume que esto sucedía únicamente cuando las páginas de los documentos se entremezclaban por descuido de sus autores; los que, después de arduos procesos de entender su nuevo sentido, produjeron increíbles historias.

Es lamentable que, dada la época, la gran mayoría de ellas se perdiera por la inhabilidad de ser reproducidas. Las que con suerte lograron sobrevivir, descansan ahora mismo en los anaqueles y estanterías de millones de bibliotecas, seguramente hasta en tu propia habitación.

En tiempos modernos las cosas son completamente diferentes.

El uso de las computadoras, en contraste con la antigua máquina de escribir o la imprenta, ha abierto el camino para que estos _eventos_ sucedan con cada vez más frecuencia. Ya no hay limites ni ataduras entre los documentos que existen virtualmente en un mundo de código binario.

Permítanme ejemplificar con un caso en particular. Pues la historia que estoy a punto de contarles, realmente sucedió y yo prefiero siempre mantenerme fiel a la verdad.

Todo inició una madrugada, cuando Bailey, nuestra autora, despertaba de un ligero sueño. Tenía aun cinco horas para salir a trabajar y decidió retomar una de sus historias.

Prendió el computador, abrió su aplicación de texto y revisó la lista de pendientes.

—_Transformación_, no. _Sueños_, no. _Sin tiempo_, no. _La historia sin nombre_, no —decía mientras recorría cada uno de los títulos de sus escritos—. _Una vida contigo_… ¡Vaya! Ya había olvidado que tenía esto pendiente.

Abrió el documento y comenzó a leer. Era un antiguo Jori que había empezado hace casi un año. Estaba apunto de terminarlo cuando algo sucedió y sus sentimientos con su ship favorito comenzaron a cambiar. Antes de que lo supiera había abandonado la historia.

Esa madrugada se sentó a escribir hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecha con su final y publicó el último capítulo.

Todo parecía normal. La historia era leída y comentada; muchos lectores tenían sentimientos encontrados, pues, en este último capítulo, había destrozado todo lo que le precedía con un solo hecho… le dio muerte al Jori.

Así es, el trabajo de veinticuatro capítulos previos, donde había dado vida a una relación estable y tierna entre ambos personajes, terminó con Tori confesándole a Jade que ya no la amaba y que se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga Cat.

Bailey estaba contenta, había concluido algo que sinceramente le pesaba seguir y, sin importarle _el que dirán,_ dio por terminada esa historia.

No necesitamos saber más de esta autora, muchos la odian a partir de ese día, pero eso no cambia la realidad.

Su mundo paralelo, eso es lo que nos concierne y es ahí donde nos inmiscuiremos desde este momento.

**Una vida contigo**

Había pasado un poco menos de un mes de aquella desastrosa mañana en que su novia había terminado la relación y Jade se sentía morir. No entendía qué había pasado, cómo o cuál fue el motivo por el que jamás protestó ante lo que Tori le había confesado.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban los días y, eventualmente las semanas, comenzó a sentir una furia infinita, un desconsuelo inigualable y es que la habían traicionado dos veces, una su mejor amiga y otra su novia.

Luchaba exhaustivamente con la idea de que nada de eso estaba bien, pero se sentía obligada a entenderlas, a respetarlas, a desearles lo mejor. De repente, una noche, algo finalmente se rompió y dejo de hacerlo.

Ya no le simpatizó más la idea de que debía resignarse con esa situación y al siguiente día llegó a la escuela con una actitud completamente diferente.

Se vistió imponente, toda de negro con una falda de vuelos, sus típicas mallas, un buzo pegado al cuerpo con un prominente escote, sus botas del mismo color y algunos collares importantes de su relación, además de los que siempre le daban buena suerte.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar a la escuela nadie le puso atención; ni los bobos de segundo año; ni Beck, su ex, que muchas veces le hacia comentarios sobre que bien se veía aunque ya no estuviesen juntos; ni siquiera Sinjin, que nunca perdía oportunidad de recordárselo.

Todo era muy extraño, pero a fin de cuentas la única reacción que le importaba era la de aquella latina que llegaba muy alegre tomada de la mano de su nueva novia.

Esa visión le revolvía el estómago. Solo pensar que hace poco ella era feliz con Tori le hacía perder la razón, mucho más saber que su mejor amiga tuvo el descaro de enamorarla.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó directo a donde estaban todos sus amigos y se limpió la garganta llamando la atención.

—Hey, ¿crees que podríamos hablar en privado un momento?

—Em… Está apunto de sonar la campana y… llegaremos tarde a clases —respondió la latina con duda, haciendo que sus amigos regresaran a verla expectantes.

—Es tan solo un momento, no te pido más de cinco minutos.

—Lo siento, Jade —dijo, prendiéndose del brazo de Cat, para guiarla directo al aula de historia.

Pasaron por lo menos dos intentos más que la gótica tuvo que provocar para poder encontrarse a solas con Tori en el baño de mujeres, diez minutos antes del almuerzo.

—Jade, basta. ¿No entiendes que no tenemos nada de que hablar?

—Sí, me quedó claro que tú no, pero yo sí —dijo bloqueando la puerta—. Solo quiero que me expliques, ¿qué diablos nos pasó?

—¿En realidad me lo estás preguntando? —exclamó sorprendida la morena—. Tú sabes perfectamente que no nos llevábamos bien, que tú empezaste a ser muy cruel y que prácticamente me empujaste a Cat. ¿Ahora vienes y quieres que yo te de explicaciones?

—¡No sé de donde sacas que peleábamos, que todo estaba mal! ¡Tuvimos un par de roces hace algunas semanas y nada más!

—Pues esos fueron los que me convencieron de que no te amaba —dijo Tori muy molesta, parándose firmemente delante de Jade—. Yo amo a Cat. ¡Ya supéralo, es demasiado tarde para nosotras! —aclaró, empujándola de lado para abrir la puerta y salir, aunque no hacía falta, Jade simplemente se retiró al primer roce y la dejó marcharse.

Ya no entendía nada, lo había analizado innumerables veces.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo, de un día al otro, todo había perdido sentido? ¿En qué momento sus acciones habían llevado a su ex novia, a los brazos de su mejor amiga?

«_Ya supéralo, es demasiado tarde para nosotras_».

Esas palabras, las mismas que usó cuando terminaron, volvieron a partirle el alma. Era casi como si Tori actuara en una obra y tuviese que repetir el libreto de memoria una vez más con la misma emoción y la misma brutalidad; decirlas y salir enfadada, sin permitir preguntas.

El almuerzo lo pasó encerrada en su auto, observando como sus amigos parecían divertirse, ser felices, sin excepción. Estaban sentados en su habitual mesa, comieron unas papas fritas, sin siquiera notar que ella no estaba ahí. Sinjin se les acercó y compartieron una broma, Cat se acercó a su nueva novia y le robó un dulce beso. Todo se le hizo tan perfecto a lo lejos y en realidad lo era, lo que únicamente la hacia sentir más miserable.

En la soledad de su auto, lloró. Ahora podía hacerlo, a nadie le importaba, ninguna persona se daría cuenta; una vez más se había convertido en la chica invisible, como cuando su madre falleció y su padre se olvidó de su existencia.

Estaba realmente sola.

Bajó del vehículo, cinco minutos después de que tocara la campana para su última clase del día, pensando que por lo menos ese viejo loco podría subirle el ánimo.

Pasó por el baño lavando su cara y entró estrepitosamente al aula, sin embargo, al igual que en la mañana, nadie la notó.

Procedió a tomar uno de los asientos vacíos del lado izquierdo y se dejó escurrir hasta descansar su nuca en el respaldar. De repente, Erwin Sikowitz entró por la puerta trasera del salón, bebiendo su típica agua de coco y dando un salto al escenario dijo:

—¡Buenos días, aburridos!

Los chicos esperaron a que diga algo más, pero su silencio se mantuvo por algunos minutos más.

—¡Sikowitz! —gritó la gótica, cansada de esperar—. ¿Vas a hablar o no?

—Jade, ¿tan interesada en la clase de hoy? —respondió su maestro observándola detenidamente.

—Por supuesto que no, pero si no vas a decir nada, me voy —contestó poniéndose de pie, rápidamente.

—¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! No, no —dijo sacudiendo el dedo y apuntando nuevamente al asiento, obligándola a quedarse.

El hombre la miraba con curiosidad, su actitud era distinta, ya lo había presenciado en la mañana en el corredor de la escuela; su vestimenta, una vez más, asemejaba la conmemoración de un funeral y su mirada era la misma que tenía antes de empezar su relación con cierta latina.

El hombre llevó su mano a sus barbas y, peinándolas un poco, reflexionaba. De un momento a otro, viró para uno de sus estudiantes y le dijo:

—Andre, me contaron que ganaste el concurso de composición, felicitaciones.

—Gracias.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo más destacado e importante que ha sucedido en esta semana… En tu vida personal?

—Pues…

—Sikowitz, en serio, si no vas a dar clase, me largo —interrumpió Jade un tanto exasperada, recibiendo una seña de hacer silencio y permanecer sentada.

—Vamos chico, de lo más profundo de tu corazón, solo di lo primero que se te venga en mente.

—¿Que Cat y Tori hacen linda pareja?

La gótica rodó los ojos para después proceder a fruncir el ceño y soltar un bufido frustrado.

—Beck, misma pregunta.

—Definitivamente que Tori y Cat estén juntas —sonrió el moreno hacia sus amigas.

—Robbie, ¿cómo te sientes con que Cat sea novia de Tori?

—Pues… normal, creo. Lucen muy bien como pareja… me agrada la idea…

—¡Eres un idiota! —Jade interrumpió—. Hace no menos de un mes, te morías por estar con Cat y ahora ¿_te_ _agrada la idea _de que este con alguien más? —gritó y recogió su bolso del piso, levantándose por una última vez—. ¡Me voy! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar como todos son tan felices de que las "_mete cuernos"_ estén ennoviadas.

—La clase se acabó, todos por favor fuera de aquí, menos tú —dijo el profesor tomando el brazo de la gótica y jalándola a su lado.

La clase entera recogió sus cosas y entre risas y conversaciones salieron, una vez más, sin prestar atención a lo que había sucedido.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron a solas, el maestro soltó su agarre, arrastró dos sillas y las enfrentó, pidiéndole que tomara asiento nuevamente, mientras él tomaba el otro lugar.

—¿Qué quieres Sikowitz? Debo ir a casa —resopló cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Desde cuando te sientes así?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A desde cuándo lograste desconectarte de la historia.

—¿Qué? No sé de que hablas. ¿desconectarme de qué… historia?

—Jade, mira a tu alrededor, ¿qué ves? —preguntó extendiendo su brazo por toda el área, haciendo que la chica siguiera el gesto con la mirada.

—¿No sé que quieres que vea?

El maestro sabía que explicárselo sería difícil, pero debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que Jade se viera eternamente atrapada en ese lugar.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—20 de diciembre…

—Curioso, ¿estás segura? —preguntó el hombre semi calvo.

—Sí, es… —se quedó muda cuando encendió su celular y éste marcaba 29 de noviembre, pero en esa fecha en particular ella y Tori habían terminado, era literalmente imposible.

—Es absurdo, hoy hace exactamente 21 días… —Calló porque no sentía que tenía que confiarle sus intimidades a su maestro— Debe ser una falla en mi teléfono lo apagó y guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Bueno, pero ya puedes decirme que ves de raro en este salón.

—Te repito que no sé qué quieres que vea. Todo es normal.

—Es 20 de diciembre, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que todos los alumnos de Hollywood Arts hacen el 1 de diciembre?… Todos los años… Sin falta.

—Montar las decoraciones Navid... —Y entonces regresó a ver y se percató de que la clase estaba completamente despojada de adornos, es más, ningún lugar en toda la escuela tenía un solo detalle de las fiestas de fin de año. Faltaba el árbol del centro del instituto, los muñecos de nieve pintados en los ventanales, los carruajes de Santa Claus sobre el letrero que da a la calle, nada, ningún rastro de Navidad.

—Pero...

—¡Exactamente!... _Pero_—exclamó el hombre interrumpiéndola—. Jade, lo que te voy a decir te parecerá desquiciado, pero tienes que tener una mente abierta.

Ella se quedó viéndolo sin emitir sonido, esperando a que decida contarle esta cosa loca que tenía que estar dispuesta a entender. A falta de explicación, abrió los ojos y alzó los hombros como preguntándole qué esperaba.

—¡Oh, sí!... Bueno —Hizo un sonido limpiándose la garganta—El mundo que conoces llegó a su fin.

Jade miró de lado a lado y antes de que su maestro pudiese decir algo más se levantó para marcharse.

—¡Tori ya no es quién tú conocías! —gritó el profesor, deteniéndola justo en la salida—. Este mundo se volvió irracional, absurdo, tus amigos perdieron personalidad y el tiempo... el tiempo se detuvo, estancándote.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo regresando a verlo.

—Eres la única que tiene conciencia... aparte de mi, la única que se da cuenta de lo irreal que es todo, de la actitud plana de la gente. —Continuó, caminando hacia ella—. Esto que tú ves, el mundo en el que vives... es ficción, es una historia escrita por alguien allá afuera, alguien que sin saberlo, te dio vida.

—Sikowitz, sin ofender, pero yo no soy religiosa.

—¡No hablo de Dios! —rió con la ocurrencia—. Hablo de un escritor, de alguien como tú y yo, pero que vive en el mundo "real".

—Creo que el agua de coco te está afectando.

—En realidad, beberla es lo que me permite mantenerme en el limbo, saltar de mundo a mundo, es mi estado de fusión.

—Definitivamente estás loco. Yo me voy.

—Jade, no te niegues a esto, solo lo harás más difícil, tal vez imposible si no tomas conciencia de tus habilidades. Perderás tu don.

—¿Te estás escuchando?

—Está bien, te daré un día para que me creas —dijo sacando una hoja y anotando un número—. Ve a casa, haz un informe sobre todo lo que recuerdes que hiciste los últimos veintiún días.

—¿Qué?

—Es tarea, la entregas mañana. Escribirás sobre el material que han revisado en las otras asignaturas, qué has comido en las horas de almuerzo, que haz hecho al llegar a casa y al irte a dormir, lo que sea, piensa y recuerda los últimos veintiún días de tu vida.

—¿Tarea? ¿Solo para mi?

—Sí, la entregas mañana, y sacarás la nota más alta este semestre solo por dejarla sobre mi escritorio. —El maestro trató de chantajearla, necesitaba que hiciera ese ejercicio, de otra manera no le creería.

—Está bien, pero la haré porque quiero.

—Perfecto, mañana la revisaremos juntos y, si tienes alguna pregunta, a cualquier hora de la noche, llámame —dijo entregándole el pequeño papel y recibiendo un asentimiento de la gótica, quien inmediatamente prosiguió a dirigirse a su casa.

Entró como todos los días, lanzó la llave sobre la mesa del corredor de la entrada, subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, una vez más.

Su mente se trasladó entonces, a la tarea que debía presentar y empezó a analizar todo lo que había hecho desde ese nefasto día de la ruptura.

"Esa noche llegué a casa y me sentí… ¿Tranquila? Dios, esto es tan estúpido", pensaba mirando al techo con las palmas de las manos sobre su estómago—. "Pasé así por mucho tiempo, no me dolía, verlas no me molestaba, me sentía hasta… ¿Feliz?… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos sobreviví de una forma tan fácil y ahora me siento morir?"

Pensó en todo, en que corría por su mente al verlas juntas, recordó haber estado con sus amigos en esa mesa del Café Asfalto, días después de esa tarde, y hacer exactamente lo mismo que observó al medio día, desde su auto; comió papas fritas con ellos, todos los días por tres semanas; se rió de las estúpidas bromas de Sinjin, tal como el resto de sus amigos; las observó robarse besos en frente suyo y era extrañamente… feliz.

Se dio cuenta de que las clases de historia y matemática, que antes las tenía únicamente los martes y viernes, ahora eran asignaturas diarias y, aun así, no podían pasar del mismo capítulo del libro de estudios.

"Eso es demasiado extraño", reflexionó, dándose cuenta de que no había tenido exámenes en más de un mes y medio, pero ya era 20 de diciembre, en dos días saldrían de vacaciones de invierno y deberían estar rindiendo las pruebas de fin de semestre.

Fue apenas la noche anterior que todo comenzó a cambiar, estaba harta de llegar a casa y hacer lo mismo todos los días, de tirarse en la cama hasta que su papá llegase en la noche con una o dos de sus golfas a tirarlas hasta que se le acaben las ganas, mientras ella se ponía sus audífonos, reventándose los oídos para evitar escuchar como él rompía su cama, sin siquiera considerar que Jade también estaba en casa.

No aguantó más y lloró por primera vez, sintió como su soledad la estrangulaba, como se había convertido en un fantasma, le importó un bledo no hacer la estúpida tarea de matemática y lloró.

Todo había sido igual, exactamente igual por veinte días… absolutamente todo.

En ese momento recordó que tenía el número de su maestro en la mochila y decidió llamarle. Marcó las teclas del auricular, pero antes de que pudiera sonar la llamada, colgó.

"No, esto es un disparate, mejor me acuesto temprano a ver una película y descansar", pensaba mientras se ponía su pijama y, sin importarle si terminaba o no el trabajo encomendado, se metió en la cama y prendió el televisor. Nada importaba, estaba profundamente deprimida y solo quería desaparecer bajo sus cobijas.

Cayó dormida en el transcurso de la tercera película que vio esa tarde/noche; un par de horas después despertaba escuchando el alboroto del cuarto al final del pasillo, su padre estaba nuevamente acompañado por una señorita sin nombre, aquella que seguramente esperaría lo suficiente para recibir su paga y volver a la misma esquina de donde la habría recogido.

Una vez más, tomó sus audífonos y se los colocó con la música al tope del volumen. Recordó entonces, cuando Tori la calmaba en ocasiones como esa (que ahora eran insoportables), que se habían convertido en su día a día.

La latina llamaba un taxi e iba a buscarla, la obligaba a bajar y pasar la noche en su casa, con su familia. En la mañana preparaban el desayuno junto con Holly y se sentía como si fuese su hogar.

Ahora estaba sola, sin autorización para llamar a la morena que no quería darle ni cinco minutos de su tiempo, sin poder contactarse con su mejor amiga y tratar de distraerse escuchando sus interminables historias.

Todo volvía a doler, a asfixiarla; sentía un tirón tan fuerte en el pecho, que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al parpadear. Estaba… realmente sola.

Nuevamente cayó entre sueños y, tal como había sucedido la noche anterior, un calor le recorrió el cuerpo y una canción tocaba al fondo mientras ella se levantaba.

Una línea de luz se trazaba en medio de su habitación formando un portal difuminado que la invitaba a acercarse.

La necesidad de entrar por ahí, era enorme; quería huir de todo y no volver, pero sentía tanta incertidumbre. Lo único que se veía, del otro lado, era un aire negro que asemejaba un abismo y empezó a sentir terror de perderse en él, obligándola a despertar en ese instante.

Eran las seis de la mañana así que decidió, sin más, levantarse y salir directo a la escuela. Quizá podría alcanzar a su chiflado maestro y tal vez, solo tal vez, hablar con el sobre el sueño, sobre lo que había descubierto, tal vez le creía… solo tal vez.

Llegó apresurada y entró sin cortesía al salón. Su pobre maestro (que descansaba sentado con los pies estirados sobre el escritorio), cayó al suelo del susto que le dio.

—¡Jade! ¿No sabes que para entrar a la casa de una persona debes golpear?

—¿Desde cuando esta aula es tu casa?

—Desde que el yo de esta historia se mudó de mi antiguo hogar y no tengo manera de entrar.

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender una palabra de lo que había escuchado.

—¿Estás lista para continuar la charla de ayer? ¿Hiciste la tarea?

—Sí… y no —contestó la muchacha sentándose en un pupitre en la primera fila del salón —la hice, pero no la escribí.

—Está bien, da lo mismo. Dime, ¿qué descubriste?

—Pues… Creo que tienes razón. Desde el 29 de noviembre todo ha sido igual. Hasta anteayer, esa noche…

—¿Todo cambió? —interrumpió de golpe—. ¿Explotaste por dentro? O por lo menos, estoy seguro de que así se debía sentir.

—Sí… así fue.

—Es porque has vivido el mismo día por todo este tiempo, solo que apenas te das cuenta. Esa noche, lograste desconectarte de la historia.

—Sikowitz…

—Sé que no quieres creer lo que te digo, nadie va a aceptar, así nada más, que no es "real" o que lo que uno hace y dice está dictado por alguien más, nuestro creador o creadora.

—¡Yo soy real! Vivo, siento, pienso…

—Exacto, tú y yo, pero tus amigos no, ellos actúan el último día de la historia sin saberlo y lo seguirán haciendo por el resto de sus vidas.

—Y, ¿por qué tú y yo somos diferentes?

—Somos especiales, el autor nos dio un pedazo de su alma cuando nos escribió—explicaba el hombre mirándola a los ojos—. Lo que, aunque no lo creas, es muy raro. Es como si se proyectaran en ese personaje en particular, como si de alguna forma nosotros los representáramos en la historia que quisieron escribir.

—Ajaaá…

—Deja la incredulidad, ¿quieres? No somos personajes comunes, sin embargo, algo más debe suceder para que podamos desconectarnos del libreto, para que podamos cobrar consciencia.

—¿Por eso me preguntabas ayer que pasó y desde cuando me siento así?

El hombre asintió y continuó: —Esta historia tuvo una explosión.

—¿Explosión?

—Sí, un personaje no puede tomar vida propia en la historia a menos que exista una energía tan poderosa, que logren encender esa parte de su alma. ¿Entiendes?

—A ver, según tú, mi autor me escribió de forma especial, dándome parte de su alma.

—¡Ajá!

—Ahora, yo no pude haber "despertado" sin que esta "explosión" de energía sucediera —Jade dijo, remarcando con los dedos las palabras clave que su profesor había mencionado.

—Exacto.

—Y, ¿qué genera la tal "explosión"?

—No lo sé, pero un portal se forma entre historias y aquellos que logramos cobrar vida, podemos navegar entre ellas.

—Así que, ¿anteayer ocurrió una de estas "explosiones" y por eso todo cambió?

—No, en realidad ocurrió antes, un día después de que Tori terminara contigo.

—¿Y por qué desperté apenas ayer?

—La energía debe recorrer tu personaje de principio a fin de la historia y empezar a construir tu consciencia, una vez que eso sucede te desconectas —el hombre se levantó y tomó un calendario donde tenía marcados últimos veintiún días y se lo entregó—. Yo llegué esa mañana en que Tori y Cat entraron por el portal tomadas de la mano y tú las veías sin poder expresar lo que realmente sentías; así que, al ver eso en tu mirada, supe que eras como yo y decidí quedarme.

—Entonces, ¿tú no eres original de aquí?

—No, por Dios —rió—. Esta historia es completamente cursi y aburrida.

—Gracias por lo que me toca.

—No te lo tomes a mal, tú eres más grande que todo esto. Yo por el contrario, aquí, soy simplemente un perdedor que nadie toma en cuenta. No haría de este mundo mi nuevo hogar, así fuera el hombre más millonario del mundo.

—Así que, ¿puedes decidir quedarte o irte, cuando tu quieras y a dónde se te plazca?

—No, puedes navegar los mundos que tienen portales, pero son miles de ellos. Te sorprenderá saber que en muchos nieva en California o existen zombis; en algunos tú eres una vampira poderosa, Tori una mujer lobo; en otros vivimos todos en otras ciudades, en muchos no existen Robbie o Rex; las posibilidades son infinitas.

—¿Vampira? Preferiría ser zombi —se quejaba con gracia—. Pero… ¿y qué pasa con nuestros otros yo?

—¡Ah! Buena pregunta. Si es un mundo en el cual no existe una Jade especial, la original de la historia desaparece el segundo en el que cruzas el portal y tú tomas cargo del personaje.

—¿Y si existiera una Jade especial? ¿Explotamos las dos o qué?

—No, si ya eres especial en esa historia, ni siquiera podrás entrar a ese mundo, no pueden haber duplicados… A menos que así lo diga la propia historia.

—Entiendo.

—Mira Jade, yo no sé si hay un Dios allá afuera, me parece ridículo pensar que si existiera se pondría a complacer deseos a personajes ficticios… Pero, tú ya no perteneces aquí. Tienes la oportunidad de salir y buscar un mejor final, una mejor vida.

La chica bajó la mirada al piso, negando con tristeza y dijo: —Eso significa abandonarlo todo, mis amigos, mi familia… a Tori.

—Sí, pero mira a tu alrededor pequeña, tus amigos son unos robots, ¿tu familia?… Jade, un padre que te ignora no es familia y Tori, pues ella ya no te va a volver a amar —respondía tratando de hacerle entender que lo mejor es que se marche de ahí —. Este día se repetirá eternamente y tú serás miserable si decides quedarte.

—Lo sé, tienes razón, pero ¿qué tengo que hacer entonces?

—Debes encontrar tu forma de llegar al portal, tu detonador.

—¿A qué te refieres con mi forma? ¿no hacemos todos lo mismo? ¿No necesito ir cargando un coco a todo lado?

—No —rió el hombre a carcajadas—. En estos dos días, o por lo menos en el primero, debiste haber visto un portal iluminado con un marco de luz amarilla y que parece que tuviera un agujero negro del otro lado.

—¡Sí! En mis pesadillas de estas noches.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Dormía Sikowitz! Te lo acabo de decir.

—No, algo más antes de dormir. No sé, bebiste algo, estabas fumando, estabas leyendo momentos antes…

—Escuchaba música a todo volumen.

—¿Para dormir?

—Sí, siempre lo hago, así no tengo que oír nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

—Está bien —dijo el maestro pensando que, definitivamente, era una chica muy rara y peculiar—. ¿Qué canción escuchabas? ¿La recuerdas?

—Em… —Jade cerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria—. No, ni idea.

—Bueno, ¿tienes tu reproductor aquí?

—Sí, es mi teléfono.

—Pon la misma lista de ayer, cuando encuentres la canción sentirás un poco de calor y pronto verás el portal aparecer a unos metros.

—Eso pasó ayer en mi sueño.

—Debes entrar en él.

—¡Pero no hay nada del otro lado! Solo un agujero negro, profundo y totalmente oscuro, es la nada absoluta.

—Sí, da miedo al principio, pero cuando pases el portal, entrarás en lo que yo llamo el limbo. Verás un sinnúmero de puertas, ¡miles!

—¿Y cómo sé en cual debo entrar?

—No lo harás hasta que cruces una de ellas, pero una vez que lo hagas, cuando decidas salir de ahí, sabrás exactamente cual historia es, reconocerás esa puerta de las demás y si después de visitar otros mundos quieres regresar, podrás hacerlo sin problemas.

—Okey.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero quedarme ahí? ¿Cómo regreso?

—De la misma forma, usas tu detonador y cruzas nuevamente el portal, verás las puertas otra vez y puedes decidir o regresar aquí o ir a un nuevo mundo.

—Así que puedo recorrer los que yo quiera, cuantas veces quiera.

—Exactamente, eres un ser libre, puedes entrar y salir de las historias, por lo menos hasta que encuentres una en la cual quieras quedarte permanentemente.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Por supuesto, depende de ti.

—Espera, pero…

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que salga de aquí, donde todos son robots, (porque no son especiales como tú y yo), a otro mundo en dónde también serán así?

—No, esta historia (sin querer ofenderte), es una verdadera basura. El autor o autora jamás se involucró con ella pasados los primeros cinco capítulos, la dejó morir, perdió el rumbo. Si el escritor le dedica el tiempo y el cariño que corresponde, aunque no haya personajes especiales como nosotros, el mundo tendrá la suficiente fuerza para que la gente que existe en él, siga viviendo sus vidas más allá del final.

—Vaya, eso es un alivio, porque odiaría tener que caer en lo mismo, no quiero repetir el mismo día eternamente.

—No lo harás si encuentras la historia que buscas —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el escenario—. Recuerda, no tengas miedo, seguramente encontrarás cosas graciosas, dramáticas, verás mundos fantásticos y oscuros, que te harán querer llorar o morir de risa, lo podrás experimentar todo, pero sea lo que sea que busques, cuando lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, ya no tengo propósito aquí. Tú debes ir a buscar tu verdadero destino y yo regresar al mío.

—Pero ¿y si tengo más preguntas? ¡¿Y si necesito ayuda?!

—Jade, todo lo que necesitas saber ya te lo he contado, esta plática se ha hecho eterna y he pasado veintiún días lejos de mi familia.

—¿Familia? Tú no tienes familia.

—Sí, encontré un mundo donde me casé con una hermosa pelirroja y tengo tres hijos preciosos. Ese es mi destino y tengo que volver.

—Pues entonces… gracias Sikowtiz y… suerte —dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento también.

—Encuentra la canción Jade y sal de aquí. —Finalmente hizo una venia, bebió su agua de coco y desapareció. En menos de un segundo otro Sikowitz tomó su lugar y los chicos de segundo año empezaron a entrar en el salón.

Ella como siempre fue ignorada por los robots, salió al pasillo principal, se detuvo por un momento y vio una vez más a Tori entrar con Cat tomadas de la mano.

—Definitivamente, me largo de aquí.

Se apresuró a partir por la puerta principal con celular en mano y se puso los audífonos. Buscó la lista de reproducción que había estado escuchando la noche anterior y empezó a caminar por la avenida principal, sin rumbo fijo.

No menos de quince cuadras más adelante, seguía escuchando su música, pensando y recordando cuando había sido feliz. Cruzó por aquel parque en donde disfrutó su niñez con su madre a sus espaldas, persiguiéndola en los juegos, mientras su distanciado padre las observaba risueño desde la banca junto al árbol. Pasó por el teatro donde ella y sus amigos vieron tantas películas juntos y hasta por Nozu, donde ella y su ex novia, tuvieron su primera cita.

Y fue ahí cuando sucedió. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y dos segundos después un calor la invadió.

—Jimmy Eat World —dijo sonriendo al reconocer la canción que sonaba en ese momento; unos metros más adelante, vio al portal aparecer.

_The World You Love_ era una de sus canciones favoritas de la banda y, aunque por mucho tiempo no pudo identificarse con la letra, ahora cobraba un significado completamente distinto.

_Windows open and close_

_that's just how it goes_

_Don't it feel like sunshine afterall_

_The world we love forever, gone_

_We're only just as happy_

_As everyone else seems to think we are_

Se acercó lentamente al portal y se detuvo a unos centímetros, cerró los ojos y tomó un par de profundos respiros.

—No vas a caer en un abismo, da el paso —se decía a si misma buscando el valor para entrar por primera vez—. Vamos Jade, tenemos que encontrar a Tori.

Con esa última consigna tragó en seco y dio un paso firme, desapareciendo de su mundo.

Al atravesar el marco luminoso, escucho como un sonido semejante a un zumbido la rodeaba y era envuelta en la intensidad de la luz; un paso más y esta sensación desapareció, dejándola en un lugar oscuro sin piso, sin paredes o techo, que se extendía al infinito en todas las direcciones. La única iluminación que existía era una luz muy tenue que provenía de los marcos de cientos y cientos de portales, unos más altos que otros, unos flacos y otros muy anchos.

—Bueno —dijo con un suspiro—, ¿y ahora a dónde diablos voy?

De repente, la luz de una de las puertas comenzó a titilar, como si la estuviera llamando. Se fue acercando con una mano en frente, todavía insegura sobre ese lugar que, aunque no tenía piso, parecía estable para caminar, pero mejor no correr riesgos.

Al ver a través de la puerta, notó que existía otro infinito oscuro, ninguna clave de si era de día o de noche del otro lado, o a que ciudad o época correspondía esa historia; solo había una forma de averiguarlo y esa era cruzar el portal.

Nota de autor:

* * *

><p>¡Feliz navidad!<p>

Ahora sí… Esto no debía suceder. Quería que la historia estuviese completa antes de publicarla porque debía ser un oneshot, pero esto es apenas la introducción a lo que Jade tendrá que pasar hasta encontrar su historia.

Espero sinceramente poder concluirla hasta año nuevo, todavía no se en cuantas partes lo haré, pero habrán algunos más.

Si se quedaron con curiosidad ahí está el botón de Follow y ya saben los regalitos navideños son bienvenidos con un simple ":)" ":(" o un "ahdsgfkhagdfhagsdfkas".

Felices fiestas con todos y hasta pronto.


	2. Come Home

**Temas:** El regalo perfecto / Árbol de navidad  
><strong>Reto publicado:<strong> 1 de enero de 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>A veces es difícil aventurarse a lo desconocido, sobre todo cuando aun recuerdas muy bien todo lo que tuviste y perdiste, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<p>

Jade se mantuvo ahí, parada frente al titilante portal, preguntándose si valdría la pena dar ese primer paso hacia otro mundo. Regresó a ver con nostalgia a su propia puerta y sabiendo que no tenía a donde volver, más que a un mundo muerto, simplemente avanzó.

Tal como cuando entró en el limbo, un zumbido la cubrió por completo y en menos de un segundo estaba bajo a un tibio chorro de agua y con la vista nublada.

—¿Te entró jabón a los ojos? —escuchó a una dulce voz burlarse con ternura mientras pasaba esos dedos suavemente sobre sus pálidos párpados—. Listo, ábrelos.

Era Tori, estaban completamente desnudas en la ducha compartiendo un baño, Jade sonrió y sin darse cuenta derramó algunas lágrimas que pasaron inadvertidas bajo el agua.

Tori era una vez más suya, se encontraba ahí, en la más íntima de las circunstancias, no cabía duda, estaban juntas. No miró más que a esos ojos color café por varios segundos, hasta que no pudo contener más su desesperación y se apresuró a robarle un beso que fue recibido con sorpresa.

—¿Todo bien? —murmuró la latina separándose apenas unos centímetros.

—Te he extrañado tanto —dijo Jade volviendo a juntar sus labios tomándola de la cintura y acariciando su suave piel bajo las precipitadas gotas y la espuma que bajaba de ese cabello castaño a lo largo de su espalda color caramelo.

—Lo sé, no he podido venir tan seguido, pero eso no quiere decir que no te necesite.

Una extraña palabra que robo toda su atención.

—¿Me necesitas?

—Todos los días… ya lo sabes, pero Franz demanda mucho de mi tiempo…

—¿Franz?

—Lo siento, sé que odias que lo nombre en tu casa, solo que ha empezado a volverme loca.

Jade la miró fijamente, logrando poner a la morena nerviosa.

—Olvídalo, se las reglas lo siento —dijo cerrando los ojos y regalándole un beso le dijo—: Yo también te he extrañado, no sabes cuanto.

Jade comenzó a ponerse intranquila porque no terminaba de entender quién era ese tal Franz o por qué Tori tenía prohibido mencionarlo en lo que parecía ser su hogar, lo que quería decir que ya no eran unas adolescentes.

Entonces quién era este tipo, no podía ser su manager porque sería ilógico que no lo nombrara; tal vez un amigo insoportable, pero por qué demandaría tiempo de su novia. De repente el tono de una llamada se hizo notar desde afuera de la ducha y la latina se separó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

—Es él, lo siento, debo contestar—. Y sin más abrió la cortina del otro extremo del cubículo, tomó una toalla del perchero y salió para responder el aparato que seguía sonando con esa notable canción.

Jade cerró la llave de la ducha inmediatamente y buscó también una toalla para cubrirse, mientras veía a Tori tomar el teléfono del mesón.

—Amor —dijo el momento que puso el auricular en su oído y giro dándole la espalda. Una sola palabra que heló a la chica de los ojos azules que pronto se tornaron tristes, mientras sentía como su cuerpo entero se destrozaba entre el vapor de la habitación.

—Lo sé… Entiendo… No, no voy a llegar tarde, salgo en veinte minutos… Está bien… Gracias… —decía entre silencios que eran llenados por una incomprensible y grave voz del otro lado de la línea—… Te amo, nos vemos al rato.

Colgó la llamada y limpió el espejo que tenía en frente encontrándose con la quebrada mirada de su acompañante, aun parada dentro de la ducha, escasamente cubierta por ese pedazo de rugosa y suave tela blanca.

—Debo irme —dijo sin voltear—, tengo una sesión de fotos de la familia por las fiestas y…

—¿Lo amas?

—Jade, ya sabes como son las cosas...

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Tori.

—No, no lo hace, pero tú también conoces las reglas… ya no tenemos diecisiete años.

—¿Reglas? —preguntó aun más dolida.

—_Soy completamente tuya, en las horas que puedo darte_… Y ahora... debo irme.

—¿Horas…?

—Lo lamento, ojalá tenga tiempo de venir antes de Navidad y abrir un par de regalos contigo—. Tomó sus cosas del mesón y salió del cuarto de baño para vestirse.

Jade no pudo ir tras ella, estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de apresurarse para exigir una explicación. ¿Qué reclamo podía hacer ante lo que, evidentemente, había aceptado? ¿Qué fin tenía luchar contra lo que el autor de esa historia había escrito para ella? Ninguno.

Finalmente salió de la ducha y se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla con llave. Dejó su cuerpo medio desnudo escurrirse hasta el piso, apoyándose en la fría madera y entendió cual era la realidad de su vida ahí; era la otra, la que aceptaba un arreglo para poder ser parte de la vida de aquella chica que había ido a buscar a ese mundo, mientras ella regresaba constantemente a los brazos de un completo desconocido al que decía amar.

No era suya, ni siquiera sabía qué la traía a su casa, ¿sentía algo por ella?, ¿era un mutuo acuerdo que, a la Jade de esa realidad, le convenía o le importaba siquiera?

Unos minutos más tarde escuchaba como Tori golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

—¿Vas a salir de ahí?

—No.

—Jade…

—Vete, Tori.

—Quisiera darte un beso antes de irme, tal vez no pueda venir para noche buena.

—No lo hagas… Solo recoge tus cosas y ándate.

—Jade…

—¡Vete, Vega!… Y no regreses. —dijo esto último como un susurro que no quiso que la otra chica escuche, pero lo hizo. Tori no dijo nada, entendía perfectamente que, una vez más, le rompía el corazón a su amante.

—Feliz Navidad, Jade. Nos veremos pronto —mencionó sin darle más consideración y partió por la puerta principal.

«_…eres un ser libre, puedes entrar y salir de las historias, por lo menos hasta que encuentres una en la cual quieras quedarte…_», recordó las palabras de su querido profesor y se levantó decidida, ese no era el lugar para ella. Tenía una misión, encontrar a su Tori, una que le de todo lo que ella quería, su amor incondicional, una vida tranquila, punto; y no pararía hasta llegar a ella.

Salió del baño directo a su habitación, era muy amplia, con grandes ventanales, la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas directo a la cama que era un desastre, seguramente de la acción que había ocurrido horas antes; lanzó la toalla sobre ésta y abrió el amplio closet para buscar algo que ponerse y poder salir de ahí.

—Por lo menos tengo buen gusto —se dijo a si misma mientras escaneaba las prendas negras y azules. Tiró unos jeans a la cama, seguidos de una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa de mangas largas. Sacó de la estantería aledaña un par de botas de taco alto y se dispuso a vestirse y arreglarse antes de buscar su móvil para tocar esa melodía que la llevaría de vuelta al limbo.

—Genial, no tengo esa canción entre mi música —bufó molesta antes de recordar que había una forma de encontrarla fácilmente—. Youtube, perfecto.

Dio un último vistazo al lugar, al cual ni siquiera había reparado en darle un profundo análisis, no quería encontrarse con fragmentos de una vida ajena, no volvería allí nunca más, de que servía perder el tiempo en esos detalles.

El portal apareció en cuestión de segundos y esta vez sin dudar dio un paso al frente y regresó al hoyo negro.

Al mirar en la profundidad de ese oscuro lugar, se dio cuenta de que encontrar la historia perfecta le tomaría mucho tiempo, seguramente tendría que elegir algunos mundos solo para descansar, tomar un baño, relajarse, comer algo, según ella no habían pasado más de dos horas pero ya sentía muchísima hambre y cansancio.

Vio a lo lejos otra luz que titilaba, esta vez era un estirado marco con la luz un poco más brillante que la anterior y dando pasos rápidos se acercó a ella.

—Bueno, vamos —exclamó y sin perder el tiempo se adentró en ella, fundiéndose nuevamente en una nueva historia.

—¿Jade, estás lista? —Se escuchó a Beck gritar a lo lejos. Ella se encontraba en la cocina con una taza de café vacía en mano y la cafetera caliente justo en frente, de la cual salía un exquisito olor.

Giró el rostro observando el lugar; era limpio y tranquilo. Por la ventana se veía un día muy frío y con niebla, pocas casas se lograban divisar a lo lejos y las gotas de la lluvia bajaban por los vidrios.

Tomó la jarra y vertió el líquido oscuro, dejando un par de centímetros del filo para aumentar un poco de leche y las dos cucharadas de azúcar que siempre lo acompañaban. Revolvió un par de veces para disolver los gránulos y abrió el refrigerador sacando el cartón del blanco liquido para rellenar su bebida. Al cerrar la puerta para salir de la cocina, se encontró con un rostro familiar que la esperaba.

—Estoy por hacer la llamada, ¿vienes?

—Me asustaste, Beck.

—Perdón, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro, vamos. —afirmó y, dándole un sorbo al café, se encaminó tras el chico que ya no era un joven, debía tener aproximadamente unos veintitrés años y lucía mucho más corpulento y presentable; aun con su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo y con un poco de barba en su cara.

La sala era diminuta, apenas cabían dos sillones ubicados en forma de L y una pequeña mesa de centro; a un lado estaba un escritorio antiguo de madera oscura que se notaba carcomida por las polillas y sobre ésta, un computador que estaba encendido con la aplicación de la video llamada abierta, lista para comenzar una conferencia.

Su atento ex jaló una de las sillas y la ayudó a acomodarse para proseguir a tomar asiento a su lado.

El tono de la conexión comenzó a sonar y pronto dos pantallas se abrieron. En una apareció Cat vestida de reno saludando fervientemente y en la otra Andre que sonreía llamando a alguien.

—Ya estamos todos, ven bebé.

Para su sorpresa, quien entró en cámara, era aquella latina que ella tanto quería a su lado. Saludaba risueña y se sentaba en las piernas de su amigo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"No otra vez, diablos".

—¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo está todo en Londres?

—Frío, realmente helado, pero perfecto —respondió Beck, ajustando un poco la pantalla de la laptop para que él y Jade estuvieran en dentro del cuadro—. ¿Ustedes? ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?

"¡¿Boda?!", pensó la gótica abriendo los ojos y apretando los dientes.

—Sí, ya son tres meses del compromiso —añadió Cat.

—Es sorpresa —respondió Tori tapando los labios de su novio con la mano para que no revelara ningún detalle.

Tres meses del compromiso de Tori y Andre, y ella viviendo con Beck en Londres evidentemente juntos, una foto de ambos besándose, que reposaba junto al computador, los delató. Esta maldita historia tampoco era lo que ella estaba buscando.

—¿Y tú Cat? ¿Cómo va todo en Nueva York?

—Genial, la universidad me ha sacado canas verdes pero ya falta poco para la graduación, seis meses más… solo seis más.

—Debemos reunirnos cuando terminemos todos —sugirió Beck—. Tal vez deberían venir aquí para su luna de miel.

Comentario que únicamente hizo que Jade sintiera unas profundas nauseas de la nada. Eso era ridículo, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Lo siento voy al baño. —Se levantó y divisando la puerta del pequeño cuarto, dijo—: No me siento tan bien, de repente me dio un poco de mareo, ya regreso.

—Está bien, te esperamos.

Empujó la puerta y salió de la vista de sus amigos pero aún podía escucharlos a lo lejos.

—¿Cómo va el embarazo? —preguntó Tori preocupada.

—Bien, todo normal. El doctor le permite una taza de café al día, así que por lo menos con eso está tranquila — respondió Beck.

"¿Para colmo embarazada?, bien Jade", pensaba ella mientras buscaba la página con el video para presionar el botón de reproducir y salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. "Nunca más por una puerta titilante, jamás".

Ya en el limbo nuevamente, caminó por algunos minutos buscando una puerta que le atrajera. Varias cambiaban de color a su paso pero ella se negaba a entrar ahí por esa simple razón. Ahora elegiría una que le guste, que le llame la atención, no por su luz sino por su forma, esperaba que su instinto grite "esta es", así que caminó y caminó por un largo tiempo moviéndose entre decenas de portales.

De repente encontró una ancha y alta puerta, que no terminaba en forma rectangular. Era un arco perfecto y su luz, un tenue azul, no amarillo; no titilaba, pero definitivamente era distinta de las otras.

—Vamos Jade, esta algo bueno debe tener.

Respiró profundo y entró.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró acostada en una gran cama de dos plazas y media, en un enorme cuarto, entre sábanas negras y bajo un cobertor del mismo color lleno de pequeñas tijeras por todos lados. Sus paredes y techo eran de un color burdeos oscuro y estaban cubiertas de afiches de sus películas favoritas. Sus cortinas, unas persianas horizontales de un color café rojizo un poco más oscuro que el de sus paredes, al igual que las puertas de su closet y del cuarto de baño.

De pronto escuchó un golpe en su puerta, pero falló en responder, no estaba acostumbrada a tener a gente en casa aparte de su padre en las noches y ambos no cruzaban palabra jamás.

—Jade, hija…

—¿Mamá? —Abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar la voz tan inconfundible de su fallecida madre y se sentó de golpe.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes azulados (como el más cristalino de los mares), abrió la puerta lentamente dejando notar de a poco su figura hasta que Jade pudo verla completamente.

Todo se le hacia como un sueño, uno de los tantos que tuvo (casi cada noche), después del accidente. Jamás imaginó tenerla enfrente una vez más, mucho menos de esta manera.

—Amor, debes estar agotada por la obra —dijo tomando asiento a lado—. Te quedaste dormida y decidimos no despertarte. Un día de escuela menos nunca le hizo mal a nadie —continuaba mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de su sorprendida hija que no hacía más que mirarla detenidamente; era ella, sin duda—. El desayuno está listo, si quieres acompañarnos.

Jade no pudo contestar nada, únicamente asintió, su madre se le acercó a darle un beso en la frente y se levantó diciendo:

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, la obra estuvo espectacular —Y antes de cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndose a la cocina, mencionó—: Te esperamos abajo, Dan tampoco fue a la escuela hoy.

Jade apretó tan fuerte los párpados que empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza por la fuerza y cuando finalmente los abrió una hila de lágrimas cayó por sus mejillas. Jamás había contemplado la idea de que podía volver a tener a su madre a su lado, además de eso, a una familia que obviamente la esperaba para compartir tiempo con ella, algo que no pasaba desde que tenía diez años, cuando su mamá todavía vivía.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a elegir una mudada de ropa, ya se había dado cuenta de que no importa que lleve puesta; una vez que cruzara al nuevo mundo, tomaba la forma exacta de su personaje y lo que sea que estuviese vistiendo al momento; sus accesorios también cambiaban y hasta la marca de su celular.

Tomó un baño de no más de cinco minutos y se arregló rápidamente para bajar a encontrarse con su madre, su padre y el tal Dan que no tenía idea quién era.

—¡Hey! La chica de oro —dijo una extraña mujer, acercándose a darle un beso—. Felicidades amor, todo salió perfecto ayer.

—… Gracias… —respondió sin entender por qué le llamaba de forma tan cariñosa.

—Hola Troll —dijo un chico de unos quince años con cabello castaño y de ojos claros, vestido todo de negro como ella y con las uñas mal pintadas.

—Dan, me pasas el plato de tu hermana por favor —dijo la rubia mujer.

—Jade puede pasarte su propio plato, mamá.

"Hermano, mamá… ¿qué demonios? ¿Dónde esta _mi_ _mamá_?", pensó entrecerrando los ojos, ¿quiénes eran esos dos desconocidos?

—Bajaste por fin. Ahora sí, desayunemos, que debo estar en la galería antes de las diez de la mañana —dijo su madre por detrás de la gótica pasándole, momentáneamente, la mano por su hombro con un tierno apretón y acercándose a la otra mujer para depositar un beso en su mejilla seguido por otro en los labios.

"¡Mamá es GAY! ¡Ma-má es-gay!", pensó Jade observando la escena.

—¡Troll, tu plato!… ¡Ten! —dijo su hermano llamando su atención.

—Deja de llamarme así, engendro—replicó Jade tomando su desayuno y sentándose a su par.

La casa era moderna, muy luminosa gracias a sus elevados ventanales. La cocina decorada con muebles negros y los mesones de mármol blanco con sillas altas alrededor del desayunador. Detrás, estaba una amplia sala, muy minimalista, con sillones negros rectangulares y simples, la mesa de centro de un vidrio grueso frente a una chimenea que estaba llena de fotos familiares y a los lados abrían un par de puertas de vidrio que llevaban a un bonito y verde jardín. Nada como su antigua y saturada casa estilo victoriano.

—¿Estas bien? —susurró Dan cortando la concentración que su hermana tenía hacia todo el lugar y sobre ambas mujeres que no dejaban de regalarse cariños—. Lo sé, parecen adolescentes, son peores que nosotros —continuó el chico pasándole los cubiertos que tenía en frente para que empiece a comer—. ¿Cuando vamos a ir de compras? Ya faltan solo tres días para Navidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo la chica, sacudiendo su cabeza y regresándole la mirada.

—¡De los regalos para mamás y papás! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Íbamos a ir juntos! Lo prometiste —murmuraba indignado—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Jade.

—¿Papás?

—¡Aj! ¿Ya les compraste algo a papá y papá? ¡Diablos, Jade! —preguntó molesto, aun en voz muy baja y en ese momento ella se preguntó a si misma: "¡¿Papá es gay también?!".

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —dijo alzando la voz y al darse cuenta de su falla se acercó a Dan y le susurró—. No he comprado nada aun, pero tengo algo que hacer en la tarde, así que...

—¿Mañana?

—Seguro —respondió, no porque en realidad planeara ir con el chico, pero no quería armar un alboroto, lo más importante era encontrar a Tori.

Y si la coincidencia y el destino podían ponerse de su parte, lo habían hecho en ese preciso instante en el que recibía un mensaje a su celular. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo frontal de su pantalón y sonrió al leer el texto que aquella latina le había enviado.

«¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela? Necesito hablar contigo con urgencia. Por favor, encuéntrame en la cafetería frente a Nozu a las 2PM».

—¿Es Tori? —preguntó Dan con una pícara mueca.

—Cállate, ¿sí? —contestó guardando el teléfono y apuñalando su huevo revuelto—, a menos que tengas un deseo de muerte, enano.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —dijo el chico riendo mientras recogía su plato vacío y terminaba su jugo de naranja—. Si tuviera que elegir mi familia, tú serías la primera en la lista. —Se levantó, y sonriendo dejó los platos sucios en el fregadero, dio un beso a sus madres que seguían distraídas preparando su taza de café y se retiró al segundo piso.

"Tengo un hermano, mamás lesbianas y al parecer múltiples padres… linda historia… Solo espero que Tori… me ame aquí".

Después de acompañar a ambas mujeres y conversar sobre la espectacular obra de teatro que, al parecer, había montado en la escuela, subió a su habitación y se puso a revisar todo lo que había en ella. Esta vez no era como ese primer relato en el que entró, al cual no le interesó ni siquiera darle una rápida leída. En esta ocasión quería saberlo todo.

¿Era su papá el que siempre conoció? ¿Quién era su otro papá? ¿Eran, tal vez, ella y Dan adoptados? ¿Cómo funcionaba su vida?

Todo, lo quería saber todo, por lo menos hasta que dieran la una de la tarde y poder prepararse para verse con Tori.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Dan viéndola subir sobre los cajones de su mueble, para alcanzar la parte más alta del closet.

—No sé que tengo ahí arriba, quiero ver si hay algo que… —Se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba confiando en un completo desconocido y que casi revela que no tenía idea de como era su vida en ese lugar y buscaba pistas que la guíen.

—¿Algo qué…?

—Emm… Pues, algo que pueda regalarles a nuestros padres por navidad.

—¡¿No íbamos mañana al centro comercial?!

—¡Cal-ma-te! —contestó observándolo fijamente— tal vez hay una foto para poder poner en un marco que buscaremos mañana, ¿capisce?

—¡Ay sí, tú tan italiana! —respondió más tranquilo, burlándose un poco de su hermana mayor—. Ahí no vas a encontrar nada de todos modos. Ven, la última vez que vi esos álbumes estaban en el sótano.

Al llegar al oscuro cuarto, Dan aplaudió un par de veces y como arte de magia todo se encendió.

—Ya había olvidado cuanto nos gustaba bajar aquí a jugar a las escondidas aplaudiendo para descubrir el escondite del otro —mencionó el castaño soltando una risa y bajó los últimos dos escalones dando un salto, dirigiéndose directo a una ordenada estantería de la cual tomó varios volúmenes—. ¿Ves?, tengo una gran memoria.

—Si tan solo te pagaran por ella, podrías mudarte muy, muy lejos de aquí —añadió Jade, tomando los álbumes y sentándose en el piso, su hermano la siguió.

Empezó a ojear las fotos, página por página. Las primeras estaban plasmadas de fotos de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes.

La rubia que aún no tenía nombre, muy elegante en su sencillez; Julia, su mamá, con un peinado increíblemente risible; Ariel, su papá, mucho más alivianado de lo que ella lo había conocido de toda la vida; y finalmente un hombre muy apuesto de ojos azules como el cielo y un cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Me da risa ver las fotos viejas de papá. Se parece mucho a ti… o mejor dicho, tú a él —reía Dan viendo las imágenes de ese hombre, pero ese no era su papá. Sin embargo observando dedicadamente al chico que tenía en frente y la foto de Ariel se dio cuenta de que eran casi idénticos, los rasgos físicos, la forma de los ojos, la sonrisa de lado, como si fueran copias al carbón.

—Dan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ¿qué?

—Emm, bueno… Yo… —suspiraba la chica sin saber como pedir que le cuente sobre su familia—. ¿Alguna vez te molestó que tuviésemos dos papás y dos mamás?

—Tú sabes que no, aunque nos molestaran mucho en la escuela —confirmó alzando los hombros—. Recuerda que tú eras quién le metía un golpe a cada idiota que se atrevía a decir algo—. Además… tenemos los mejores padres Jade, siempre están con nosotros, tenemos una vida tranquila y aunque a la gente le estorbe, somos una gran familia.

Ella suspiraba viendo cuan feliz era en esas fotos. En una estaba sostenida por sus dos papás el día que nació, en otra con sus dos mamás, todos parecían completamente extasiados. Julia era la que estaba en la camilla, así que lo supo entonces, su mamá de toda la vida, era su madre biológica. Dio vuelta la página y encontró una imagen que tenía una leyenda que decía:

«Julia, Haden y Jade».

El hombre de los ojos azules, que fácilmente le hacían pareja a los suyos, se llamaba Haden y era su padre biológico.

Terminó de ver las decenas de fotos de bebé que tenía ese álbum, dedicado solo a ella y recogió otro del piso. En la primera hoja había una composición similar pero con su hermano menor.

«Danah, Ariel y Daniel».

El que siempre conoció como su padre, aquel que se había convertido en un hombre indiferente, no compartía con ella ni siquiera el más simple de los cromosomas; era padre de Dan, junto con la mujer rubia que evidentemente le dejó sus preciosos ojos.

—Aquí hay una de los cuatro, deberíamos duplicarla y comprar dos marcos, uno para cada casa —sugirió el menor. Era una imagen muy dulce de sus mamás y papás persiguiéndolos en el parque, no había duda sería el regalo perfecto.

—Esa es una idea genial —dijo sacando la foto del álbum para llevarla en la tarde al centro de copiado; después de hablar con Tori, por supuesto— Voy a llevarme los álbumes a mi habitación, quiero ojearlos luego.

—Te ayudo —ofreció el castaño chico, tomando algunos en sus brazos y saliendo del lugar.

Faltaba un poco más de una hora para encontrarse con la morena, así que decidió salir anticipadamente y llevar la foto al almacén que quedaba en el centro comercial y aprovechar un poco el tiempo. Caminó hasta el lugar (eran apenas seis cuadras desde su casa), e hizo el encargo que debía retirar a partir de las cinco de la tarde; los pedidos de fotos estaban a rebozar y no pudieron hacer el trabajo inmediatamente.

Llegó a la cafetería y tomó asiento en una mesa para dos. Sacó su celular y se puso a ojear las fotografías que tenía guardadas, entró a The Slap y revisó los estados de sus amigos, los suyos, vio un par de videos y entendió que, aunque muchas cosas se mantenían como constante, existía una infinidad de detalles que jamás se imaginó, tanto de sus amigos, como de ella misma.

—¡Hey! Siento haberme tardado, el idiota de álgebra nos tomó prueba sorpresa, por suerte no estás en esa clase —dijo Tori sentándose en la silla de en frente. Lucía nerviosa y agitada por el apuro de llegar; se pasó una mano por su cabello y terminó por acomodar un mechón tras su oreja derecha

—Te ves muy linda hoy —dijo Jade, sin percatarse que no sabía aun el estado de su relación.

—Gracias —dijo Tori ruborizándose por el inusual cumplido.

—¿Y? ¿Para qué me querías a solas hoy? —preguntó con un tono demasiado seductor pero bastante común en ella.

—Debo… preguntarte algo que no sé si te va a hacer mucha gracia… Bueno, estoy segura de que no, pero… necesito saber que piensas al respecto.

—Okey… dilo.

—Hmm — suspiró Tori ampliamente—… Hay alguien que me gusta y… no debería hacerlo.

—¿Alguien? —No podía negar que lo primero que se le vino en mente fue ella, por supuesto, ¿quién más?

—Alguien que debería estar fuera de juego…, pero no puedo evitarlo… simplemente pasó. Lo juro… yo…

—Tori, está bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está bien?

—Esto, está bien, yo creo que a ese "alguien" también le gustas.

—¡¿Tú crees que le gusto a Beck?!

—¡¿Beck?!

—Emm… Sí.

Jade no supo que más hacer que llevarse una mano a la frente y reposar por un momento, tratando de recuperar su compostura, pero se le hacía más que imposible al imaginarse una vez más perdedora.

—Así que... ¿Beck?

—Sé que no debería, es tu ex y yo tu amiga, pero... no tienes idea como he intentado evitarlo... —Tori paró de golpe su explicación cuando cayó en cuenta de que Jade había asumido que era otra persona—. Espera, ¿a quién pensabas que me refería?

—Cualquiera, menos a Beck.

—Jade… esto va a ser un problema entre ambas, ¿verdad? Lo sabía…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la gótica al aire.

—Pues, porque es raro que una amiga salga con el ex de la otra y…

—¡No! No es contigo, no te pregunto a ti —dijo molesta—. ¡Te gusta Beck, genial! ¡Él me importa un comino, puede salir con quién más le plazca! ¡No lo veo como mi ex, no lo veo como nada, es Beck y punto! ¡Que haga lo que le de la gana!

—Entonces… ¿por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué en todo mundo al que voy tienes que estar enamorada de cualquier persona menos de mi? ¿Por qué, Tori? Dime, explícame eso.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —respondió la morena completamente sorprendida de aquella confesión que no entendió en lo absoluto.

—¡Sí, por Dios! Primero me engañas con Cat, después estamos juntas pero porque engañas al tal Franz conmigo, después eres novia de Andre y van a casarse y ahora esto… ¡¿Beck?! —reclamaba hundida en su frustración—. Dime, que me espera en el siguiente mundo ¿eh? ¡¿Robbie?! Porque es lo peor que podría pasarme, en serio, ¡lo peor!

—Jade… —Fue lo único que Tori alcanzó a decir antes de que su amiga se levantara estrepitosamente y saliera a paso firme a la calle, para perderse entre la multitud de diciembre.

No permitió ni siquiera que la mujer que la obsesionaba tanto saliera tras ella; se puso los audífonos de su celular y presionó el botón de play regresando al limbo una vez más.

—¡¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo?! —gritó al verse sola nuevamente, dentro de toda esa oscuridad. Su vos se extendió por bastante tiempo mientras fluía por la inmensidad.

Caminó por largo rato hasta tranquilizarse y poder decidir que hacer. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco atada a regresar a ese mundo, aunque lo que más quería era estar con Tori y al parecer ahí no lo conseguiría; así que se decidió, seguiría navegando historias, recorrería el mundo pero la encontraría. Y así divisó un delgado marco con una luz un tanto gris, casi ni se sentía su resplandor.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya del otro lado y vio un enorme campo verde; era un día soleado y sintió un silencio que solo permitía escuchar al viento entre las hojas de los árboles y a unos cuantos pájaros piar.

Bajó la mirada y se percató de que estaba acompañada por no menos de treinta personas vestidas de negro, abrazadas las unas con las otras; ahí estaban sus amigos, Beck, Andre y Robbie, los tres abrazando y consolando a Tori, con Jade apenas unos pasos detrás.

Volteó para su derecha y divisó a un sacerdote con Biblia en mano bendiciendo un féretro y pidiendo un minuto de silencio.. por Cat.

"No, no, no, no", pensaba al encontrarse con esas palabras y darse cuenta de que los papás de su mejor amiga estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas y su hermano parecía perdido en esa caja de madera que pronto empezaron a bajar. La desesperación, el dolor y la culpa la llenaron por completo.

"¡Cat, sal de ahí, por favor!"

De pronto sintió ahogarse, necesitaba más aire desesperadamente (a pesar de que estaba en un campo abierto en donde el espacio abundaba), necesitaba respirar; no podía más con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Cómo conciliaba la idea de que su mejor amiga estaba siendo abandonada en un rectángulo lleno de tierra y ella no obtendría ni siquiera un adiós?

De repente las palabras que había dicho hace unas horas sobre ver a Tori con Robbie y como eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle, se tornaron amargas; esto era definitivamente mucho peor.

En su mundo odiaba a Cat por lo que había pasado con su ex-novia, porque la culpó de seducirla y robársela, pero aun así, la pequeña pelirroja era su mejor amiga, lo fue por años, eso no se acaba así nada más y en este mundo todo se había terminado; no había esperanza de una reconciliación, no había una salida, era el mismísimo infierno.

Tropezó con una de las rocas del camino y cayó de palmas al piso en donde continuó llorando por esa muerte tan inesperada, hasta que de un momento a otro se sintió acogida por ella, por la chica a la que tanto buscaba.

Tori y Jade se abrazaron y continuaron así durante unos minutos, no encontraron palabras para consolarse, el silencio y el llanto eran su único confort.

Beck y Andre se acercaron a las chicas y las ayudaron a levantarse.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa —le dijo Beck, ella nada más asintió sin poder mirar a la latina, dejando su contacto romperse pero sin ganas de saber si Tori sentía o no algo por ella, ya nada de eso importaba, no en ese momento.

El camino a su casa fue largo y silencioso, sus labios le pesaban de una forma inexplicable, como si el esfuerzo de abrirlos asentaría más el dolor de la realidad.

El auto se detuvo en el semáforo de la esquina de un popular parque, donde estaba ubicado el más cotizado puesto de árboles de navidad de todo Los Ángeles. Cada uno de ellos era hermoso; había algunos con una punta pronunciada, otros gordos, algunos flacos, pero todos muy bien podados y verdes como los limones, sin embargo uno de ellos era la excepción. Yacía arrimado a la pared del kiosco, sus ramas salvajes salían por todo su frondoso cuerpo; era verde también, pero un tono más claro, casi como si el calor empezara a hacer su efecto.

Nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, era muy hermoso pero pasaba desapercibido, nadie lo quería. Seguro su único propósito en la vida era pasar unos días en la sala de una casa emitiendo ese olor tan delicioso a ciprés que era tan característico de la Navidad en la casa de los West, ese que ella se había encargado de tener por los últimos siete años, de una u otra manera, con o sin ayuda.

Antes de que el auto se vuelva a poner en marcha, se dio cuenta de que tenía una rama particular en la punta, casi como si tuviese una cornamenta de reno.

"Al parecer ni tú ni yo tenemos un lugar donde pasar esta navidad, nadie nos hará caso", pensó al verlo desaparecer por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres estar sola? —preguntó Beck al llegar.

—Sí, no te preocupes y gracias por traerme —respondió con una profunda tristeza, pero lo que más quería era poder estar a solas y tocar nuevamente esa canción para poder salir de ahí y tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento de pena que la estaba absorbiendo.

Tal vez el problema era el darse cuenta de que existía un mundo en el cual su mejor amiga descansaba eternamente en un ataúd y aunque hubiesen miles más en los que Cat era feliz, eso no la consolaba en lo absoluto.

Entró a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, agarró su celular con fragilidad y regresó completamente decaída. Necesitaba descansar, dormir, pasar ese mal trago, no quería ver a nadie más por ese día o pensar en Tori, las últimas 24 horas de su vida habían sido completamente agotadoras.

Pensó en volver a la historia original, regresar a su cama, a su "normalidad", pero no quería sentirse sola; entonces recordó como se sintió en la mañana con sus mamás y su hermano, y se puso a buscar la puerta con el marco semicircular. Regresaría a ese mundo, descansaría la noche y en la mañana siguiente comenzaría nuevamente la búsqueda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Lo sé, demasiado tarde para el reto. Digamos que fallé en poder actualizar a tiempo. La verdad es que estos días de vacaciones han estado más ajetreados que los normales.

Esta historia continua aunque haya pasado navidad y año nuevo. Continúa hasta que la termine porque no puedo dejar uno de mis trabajos morir, mucho menos cuando la idea me encanta tanto como esta.

Algunas de las historias a las que Jade entró en este fic existen, son mías y están publicadas en mi cuenta o son ideas que tengo para futuros fics.

Si quieren leerlas o acordarse de ellas les dejo una pequeña guía:

Empezamos con la escena de la ducha, este es un oneshot en inglés del reto de **7DOVP**, es el 4to capítulo llamado **Compromise**.

La segunda historia es inventada y no existe o existirá de mi parte.

La historia de la familia era un proyecto que tenía en mente para un fic largo basado en Jade, pero ahora que lo incorporo en esta seguramente no lo plantee a futuro o quizás sí, quién sabe.

La historia en la cual llega al funeral de Cat, existe y se llama **Silencio**, es un oneshot que escribí hace meses y al cual le hace falta una adaptación más larga porque hay muchas cosas que quisiera hacer como continuación al mismo.

Así termina esta parte del fic. Seguro y hay por lo menos una parte más, pero no quiero trabajar nada al apuro, eso no es lo mío. Me gusta dar lo mejor de mi en mis historias, estar orgullosa de ellas, así que si quieren continuarla, bienvenidos, que yo la termino porque la termino.

Saludos a todos, oficialmente iniciamos el 2015. Gracias por acompañarme en este desafío de escribir y por sus comentarios.

Al divino guest que dejó de amarme, panita: hay más de 14000 historias en FF en las que seguro podrás encontrar el Jori que te fascina. A mi me gusta, no solo evolucionar, sino además mejorar y madurar con mis escritos. Jamás esperes de mi lo mismo y lo mismo de siempre, no soy ese tipo de autor. Suerte en tu búsqueda por la "perfección", al parecer tú y yo debemos terminar.

¡Feliz 2015! Adior.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Temas:** El regalo perfecto / Árbol de navidad (Aún XD)  
><strong>Reto publicado:<strong> 2 de enero de 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, fusionándose con la historia, precisamente cuando giraba el picaporte para entrar en casa de sus madres. Una vez más llevaba puesto lo que había elegido en la mañana (cuando bajó a desayunar); era el mismo día, pero ya caía la noche, habían pasado algunas horas desde que salió al limbo y entró a presenciar el funeral de su mejor amiga, horas que vivió miserablemente.<p>

—Volviste, Troll —dijo su hermano al verla dejar sus llaves sobre el mesón—. Tienes visitas.

—¿Quién?

—Es Tori, amor —dijo Danah acercándose—, está en tu alcoba.

—No quiero ver a nadie —respondió Jade molesta, pero no se imaginó que la rubia mujer le daría una mirada fulminante, haciéndola sentir obligada a escucharla.

—Lo siento, pero la pobre ha pasado la tarde entera esperando que regreses y parece preocupada. No puedes dejarla así, habla con ella —dijo tajante, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, como empujándola para que se apresure a subir—. ¡Vamos, ve!

"Mal-di-ción, solo quería venir a dormir, comer algo y volver a salir", pensaba mientras subía las escaleras, volteando a ver como su hermano le sonreía burlonamente y su "madre" le alzaba las cejas para que avance.

Abrió su puerta tomando una profunda inhalación y la soltó al empujarla. Al parecer Tori había esperado por un largo rato y se había quedado dormida en el silencio de esa habitación, sentada sobre el sillón de la esquina, tapada con una frazada.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿La despierto?", suspiraba al verla tan tranquila, como cuando estudiaban juntas y el cansancio la vencía.

—Demonios, Tori. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al parecer ese sueño era muy ligero, ya que con ese simple susurro despertó y al ver a su amiga se estiró, dejando salir un bostezo.

—Jade…

—Vega, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en a cafetería.

—Yo no —dijo decidida y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta para guardarla en el ropero.

—Jade…

—¡No, Tori! Déjalo así, ¿quieres?

—Pero lo que dijiste, ¿qué pasó? Yo nunca… primero, yo nunca… estuve con Cat o Andre. —Pronto se puso de pie y, sin saber si acercarse o no, siguió explicándose—. Ellos son mis mejores amigos…, yo no te engañé, yo…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Dije cosas sin sentido, olvídalo. Han sido días muy cansados para mi… con la obra y todo eso.

—Pero…

—¡Déjalo así! —gritó— Por favor —continuó haciendo una pausa y bajando su voz hasta un susurro.

—Necesito preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que suene mal, porque no tiene nada de malo, al menos yo no creo…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó volteándose hacia ella.

—Eres… Jade, ¿eres gay?

Y he ahí el problema, ella no pensaba quedarse ahí, ¿qué tal si su personaje en esa realidad no lo era?, ¿qué tal si al confirmar algo desataba un conflicto que después arruinaría la existencia de la Jade que tomaría su lugar al partir?

—No me gustan las etiquetas, Vega.

—Jade, puedes ser honesta conmigo… yo… Somos amigas, yo te apoyaré siempre.

—Tori… —quiso responder al escucharla con tanto cariño, no la rechazaba, no la culpaba ni la despreciaba; no supo que decir y bajó la mirada.

—Jade. Esto… yo no quiero saber que te estoy haciendo daño —dijo la morena que se acercó para tomarla de la mano y alzando su quijada con un dedo dijo—: Solo dímelo.

—No lo entenderías jamás, déjalo así —respondió mirando a esos ojos que la mataban con una sola mirada como esa que estaba recibiendo—. Por favor, Tori… olvídalo.

—Jade, soy tu amiga, siempre lo seré. No me voy a alejar de ti por esto, pero…

—No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé.

—Lo siento, quisiera poder corresponderte, en realidad lo siento. Eres importante para mi pero…

—Solo como amiga.

Ambas suspiraron y quedaron en silencio por unos minutos; Jade había tenido un día increíblemente pesado, doloroso, además escuchaba una vez más que Tori no le correspondía; estaba cansada, necesitaba consuelo y sintió una soledad abrumadora.

—Jade… ¿Estás bien?

—Puedo pedirte un abrazo… solo uno, yo…

Tori no la dejó terminar y ya estaba apretándola a su cuerpo. Como era tan típico de ella, comenzó a mecerla ligeramente y la gótica no soportó más la angustia y se echó a llorar.

Nadie le advirtió que despertar de las letras de una historia iba a causarle tanto sufrimiento, que buscar el lugar a donde pertenecía, sería quizás más difícil que repetir el mismo día eternamente.

No, uno se imagina que vivir muchas experiencias debe ser increíble, que poder cambiar tu realidad a voluntad sería la salida perfecta de la monotonía que nos acoge. Sin embargo ver al amor de tu vida ser feliz con alguien más, en cada uno de los mundos a los que vas; presenciar el funeral de alguien muy querido, que todavía tenía tanto por dar; o entender que a pesar de tener la voluntad de hacer lo que se le de la gana, el destino estaba de cierta forma escrito y no depende de ti; eso puede aniquilar tu cordura.

Y entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Apenas era el primer día, había recorrido cinco mundos contando el suyo y ya estaba mentalmente destrozada. ¿Sería capaz de recorrer cientos más, miles más?

—Chicas, perdón que las interrumpa, pero estamos a punto de salir a casa de tus padres para cenar —dijo Danah asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Tori, ¿nos acompañas?

—Gracias, pero debo ir a casa. mis papás me esperan para cenar también —dijo separándose y tomando sus cosas del sillón.

—Entiendo, pero te llevamos hasta allá, estamos de paso —ofreció la mujer—. Amor, apresúrate que tu hermano y tu mamá están desesperados por armar el árbol navideño.

—Mamá, ¿la cabeza me explota, puedo quedarme?

—Arréglate cariño, buscaré una pastilla que hace milagros —dijo sin dar oportunidad a protestar y tomando del brazo a la latina salieron de la habitación—. Te esperamos abajo. —Se la escuchó perderse en el corredor.

Eso de tener una familia que tomaba decisiones por ella, no era lo más atractivo de ese mundo, pero si algo sabia es que no quería pasar sola esa noche. Sacó nuevamente su chaqueta y guardó el cargador de su celular y algunas otras cosas en su cartera para salir a conocer a sus padres por primera vez.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Dan arrimándose al marco de la puerta.

—Me asustaste engendro —protestó—. Cuando estoy en casa pareces mi jodida sombra.

—Así me amas.

—Seguro que sí, vámonos antes que mamá nos crucifique.

El camino fue ligero, sus madres se encargaron de hacer conversación con Tori, felicitándola por su participación en la obra, sus planes para la navidad, además de contar un par de anécdotas de su juventud; eso sí, no hubo un minuto de silencio durante todo el viaje hasta su casa.

—¿Nos vemos el miércoles para el almuerzo navideño verdad? —preguntó Tori con un poco de recelo al bajar del auto, sin saber si todo estaba bien entre ellas o, mejor dicho, sabiendo que no lo estaba pero esperando que tampoco estuviera tan mal.

—Seguro.

—Bien… Gracias por el aventón y una buena noche a todos.

—Adiós, Tori / Bye / Cuídate —se despidieron las dos mujeres y su hijo, Jade únicamente pudo darle una media sonrisa a través de la ventana.

—¡Ahora sí, vamos a retirar el pedido al restaurante y directo a armar el árbol! —dijo Julia entusiasmada.

—Yee-pee —murmuró su hija con desanimo y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres fueron recibidos con un abrazo muy grato de Ariel y fueron entrando uno por uno.

—Ahí está mi princesa, mi bebé —dijo apretándola cariñosamente—. Eres mi orgullo Jade, no sabes cuánto me gustó tu obra.

—Gracias, papá —respondió totalmente sorprendida, este hombre no se parecía en nada al témpano de hielo en el que su padre se había convertido con los años en su historial original.

—Hay una sorpresa esperándote adentro —dijo apoyando su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha y cerró la puerta tras ellos—. Creo que debes agradecer a tu hermano por esto.

Y ahí estaba, el mejor regalo que podía recibir en ese preciso momento, después de todo lo que había sufrido en el día…

—¡Cat!

—¡Holaaa!.

No pudo contener su felicidad de verla viva (vestida de colores navideños y con un gorrito de Santa Claus), que se apresuró abalanzándose a acogerla entre sus brazos, mientras el resto de la familia continuaba con lo suyo. Al parecer en esta historia, ni a ella, ni a los demás les parecía raro o molesto los abrazos, ya que nadie se sorprendió de que lo hiciera.

—¿Listos para la decoración? —dijo animadamente Haden—. Bebé, ya viste el árbol —mencionó a su hija, señalando al mismo abandonado árbol que ella había visto en el otro mundo, exactamente el mismo y podía notarlo por esa rama que se destacaba en la punta—. Lo vimos con tu padre y supimos que te gustaría; gritaba "Jade" por todo lado que lo veíamos.

—Es perfecto… papá.

—Lo sé. ¡Ahora a llenarlo de ornamentos, vamos!

Los siete hicieron grupos para decorarlo, unos con las luces mientras otros sacaban los bombillos de colores brillantes y los demás ayudaban a decorar la casa. Era tradición de los West hacer eso cada año. El árbol y los regalos se abrían en la casa de sus padres, mientras que en la casa de sus madres festejaban Janucá dado que Danah era de procedencia judía.

—Jade, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —La gótica asintió mientras continuaba colocando los adornos en las ramas—. ¿Estás bien? Tori me comentó lo que pasó en el café… Estaba preocupada, no te enojes.

—Me imaginaba que lo haría, después de todo eres su mejor amiga.

—Y tú la mía, ¿sabes? Puedes confiar en mi.

—Lo sé Cat, es solo que… no hay nada de que hablar, ya se me pasará y todo estará bien.

—Pero si necesitas de mi, ¿me lo dirás, verdad?

—Serás la primera en saberlo.

—Bien —contestó la pequeña—Te quiero.

—Yo también, no sabes cuanto… mucho más hoy —dijo y ambas se sonrieron.

—¿Sabes? Esa rama parece una cornamenta de reno, pero le falta otra.

—Sí, será un _arbo-reno_ deforme.

—Je, je —rió la pelirroja—, espérame aquí. —Y salió por la puerta trasera a lo que parecía ser el jardín posterior.

—Me gusta como está quedándoles el árbol, Troll.

—¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba a Cat?

—¿Cómo supiste que yo la llamé?

—Papá me lo dijo.

—¡Oh!, pues… siempre que estás triste, es ella la que te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Y por qué piensas que estoy triste?

—Vamos Jade, te conozco. Hoy entraste en casa con la cara más apenada que he visto desde que mamá perdió el bebé. Sé que algo pasó y no me lo vas a contar, pero Cat logra hacer lo que muchos aquí no podemos y es sacarte una sonrisa.

"¿Mamá estaba embarazada? ¿Mi mamá o su mamá? Bueno, nuestra mamá, vaya…".

—Gracias engendro, de verdad la necesitaba hoy.

—Ya sabes hermanita, tu _jodida sombra,_ te cuida la espalda.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó emocionada Cat, entrando nuevamente, con una rama que había encontrado en uno de los arbustos y, subiéndose en una silla para alcanzar la punta del árbol, la colocó al otro extremo creando los dos cuernos—. ¡Ahora si parece un reno!

—¡Vaya, Cat! Tienes mucha imaginación —dijo Haden acercándose. Se sacó el gorro que traía puesto y lo colocó en la punta en lugar de la estrella.

—Creo que solo falta esto —dijo Julia, colocando un enorme bombillo rojo como nariz.

—Dan, apaga las luces —dijo Ariel.

Conectaron el interruptor al conteo de tres y vieron ese árbol brillar iluminándolos. Solo les quedaba festejar lo bien que les había quedado todo y sentarse a disfrutar un delicioso festín que habían encargado a un amigo de Ariel, que era el chef de unos de los restaurantes más prestigiosos en Los Ángeles.

Finalmente al acabar la noche regresaron a casa. Jade estaba de un mejor ánimo, pero ahora la aquejaba otro dilema.

Jamás había tenido una familia así, nunca, ni siquiera cuando su madre vivía se había sentido tan contenta de hacer algo tan común, de pasar unas horas con un grupo de gente que no dejaba de llamarla con apodos cariñosos y llenarla de besos y abrazos… y… no se sentía mal, es más, se sentía muy bien, estaba en paz. Mucho más sabiendo que Cat estaba ahí, que además la entendía y la cuidaba, tanto como su hermano, ese que nunca antes había tenido pero que parecía ser su eterno cómplice.

Y entonces, ¿que hacer? Disfrutaba estar en ese mundo, de una u otra forma, en el transcurso de unas horas, logró sentirse más en casa de lo que había hecho diecisiete años en su historia original.

Esto era distinto, era genial, pero faltaba algo, alguien, aquella persona que jamás podría tener si se quedaba… Tori.

Se alistó para dormir y levantó las cobijas para hundirse en ellas, estaba realmente confundida. Eran ellos o era Tori y la única razón por la que había despertado había sido ella. Su destino final, su más anhelado deseo, como abandonarlo por algo que jamás buscó.

—¿Jade? —preguntó Julia abriendo apenas la puerta de su habitación— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, mamá —dijo haciéndole un espacio en la cama para que tome asiento.

—Bebé, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Mamá me contó que Tori estuvo aquí, esperando por ti muy consternada —dijo recostándose a su lado—. Me imagino que algo pasó entre ustedes.

—Algo así.

—Amor, ¿le confesaste que te gusta?

—Mamá… ¿cómo…?

—La última vez que hablamos sobre quién te gusta lo dejaste muy claro, "_es tu amiga y ella no es gay_", sé que no es Cat y todos notamos como te cambia el gesto cuando hablas de Tori —confirmaba acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Jade suspiró, era placentero, le recordaba a su niñez, cuando no podía dormir y su madre se colaba en su diminuta cama para contarle una historia y ayudarla a dormir.

—Ella jamás me va a corresponder.

—Lo sé, bebé. Es una de las cosas que más duele, que alguien que amas no pueda verte de la misma forma, mucho más cuando eres gay. Tú sabes que amigos heterosexuales pueden llegar a enamorarse, pero esa no es la realidad entre un homosexual y un heterosexual; no es solamente el paso de la amistad al amor, es mucho más complejo que eso.

—Yo entiendo, sé que no puedo presionarla y no quiero hacerlo. Ella es feliz así, yo no querría que Beck venga a tratar de conquistarme, nunca voy a poder amarlo de esa forma y Tori nunca lo hará conmigo.

—Hija, se que estás herida, pero me tranquiliza saber que entiendes los límites de su relación —dijo con dolor de ver a su pequeña tan lastimada—. Esto, solo el tiempo lo arreglará, amor. Llegará alguien que te robe el corazón, pero, que de la misma manera, esté dispuesta a darte el suyo y serás feliz. Tienes que dejar a Tori atrás.

—Pero mamá… no puedo… es Tori… es… es mi Tori —y sin poder contener más su angustia soltó un sollozo acercándose al pecho de su madre que no tardó en poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apretarla frotando su espalda.

—Llora amor, a veces es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Llora todo lo que necesites.

Y así lo hizo, casi por una hora derramó lagrimas en los brazos de su mamá, quien la consoló con caricias y besos, sin mencionar nada hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente su hermano entró a la habitación para despertarlas, le urgía ir a buscar los regalos de sus padres; el miércoles era noche buena, ya era lunes y ellos no tenían ni idea de si lograrían encontrar esos marcos de foto especiales para completar el regalo que habían acordado. Si esperaban un día más todos los centros comerciales estarían repletos de gente y sería imposible poner un pie en ellos.

—Vamos primero por las fotos al centro de fotocopiado, iban a estar listas desde ayer —dijo Jade estacionando el auto en el parqueadero del centro comercial.

—¿Puedes adelantarte? Debo recoger un encargo de mamá —dijo Dan encaminándose en dirección contraria.

—Nos vemos en veinte minutos aquí—dijo Jade y avanzó hasta el local de fotos.

—Disculpa, tengo un pedido que retirar.

—Claro —contestó el encargado del lugar—, dame unos minutos para buscarlo.

Jade asentó sus antebrazos sobre el mesón, dejando su peso sobre él y de repente sintió una inconfundible presencia a su lado derecho.

—¿Sikowitz?

—El mismo —dijo el hombre bebiendo un poco de su coco—. Veo que te estás adecuando a esta historia.

—Sí… y no

—¿No decides si debes quedarte aún?

—No, aún no.

—No me digas que es por Tori —mencionó atinando precisamente en el dilema.

—Ella aquí no me querrá nunca, no es gay.

—Difícil decisión entonces —dijo suspirando— Jade, ¿recuerdas que te dije, que sea lo que sea que busques, cuando lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir?

—Sí, pero no he encontrado a Tori aún, no aquí, debo salir otra vez, seguir buscando.

—Creo que todavía no entiendes la joya con la que te encontraste… y en el primer día de viajes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta historia en la que estás, es muy especial, tanto que tienes la libertad de hacer muchas cosas que en otras no. —explicaba mientras esperaban—. El autor armó esta historia perfectamente, tiene un buen fondo, los personajes están muy bien descritos, lo que ayuda mucho a que ellos puedan moverse, sin tener que depender de las letras escritas y por eso es que, aunque está historia está terminada, ustedes pueden seguir viviendo aquí, tomando decisiones, creando momentos nuevos.

—Me imagino que si me lo dices así es porque eso pasa muy seguido —se cuestionó la chica.

—Sí, es muy raro encontrarse con un mundo así. Además veo que tienes una linda familia, buenos amigos… Dime que no dudas en quedarte solo porque no tendrás a Tori.

—Ella es mi razón de ser Sikowitz, no voy a abandonar la idea de encontrarla.

—Podrías pasar vidas enteras saltando historias y nunca encontrar a la mujer que tanto buscas y lo más lamentable es que tú misma podrías provocar que este mundo cambie si te ausentas por mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que la Jade original de esta historia toma tu lugar cuando no estas, ella actúa según su consciencia y lo que tu hagas, ella puede deshacer.

—Así que tú sugieres que me quede, que no me la pase dando vueltas buscando a Tori.

—Te pido que lo pienses. Me daría mucha pena ver como gastas tu existencia en hallar lo imposible y perder lo mejor que podrías encontrar.

—Listo —dijo su hermano, interrumpiendo a sus espaldas— Ya tengo el encargo, ¿nos vamos?

—Dan, este es mi maestro en Hollywood Arts, Sikowtiz.

—¡Ahhh! Tú eres el loco de los cocos.

—El mismo —respondió el sonriente profesor—. Ahora tengo que irme. Jade, piensa en lo que te dije y que tengan unas lindas fiestas.

—Tenías razón, se quedo en la época hippie —se burlaba el chico mientras ella veía a su loco profesor salir del local.

Ya con las fotos en mano se pusieron en búsqueda de los marcos de fotos. Por suerte no tuvieron que pasar el día entero recorriendo diez centros comerciales. En el tercero encontraron un local de antigüedades y hallaron justo lo que buscaban. Era perfecto, como si hubiesen estado destinados a encontrarlos.

Hicieron algunas compras más y volvieron a casa, solo faltaba hacer los paquetes de regalo y ponerlos bajo el árbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Este capítulo se sentía bien terminarlo ahí, como se darán cuenta no toco todavía los otros 4 temas. Sí, ¿se está haciendo largo verdad?

Tal vez, pero quiero que tenga todo sin presión del apuro. Sigo escribiendo el resto y apenas lo tenga lo subiré, puede ser hoy mismo o en estos días.

Gracias por todas sus palabras, han sido un gran regalo para mi.

Les invito como siempre a no tomarse más de 3 segundos dejando una ":)" o una ":(" y si desean un poco más de palabras por mi encantada de leerlos.

¡Suerte siempre y adior!


	4. Such Great Heights

**Temas:** Muérdago / La cena de navidad (almuerzo) / El día después / Año nuevo  
><strong>Reto publicado:<strong> 4 de enero de 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegó el esperado día de navidad y la reunión de amigos era al medio día, para poder darles la oportunidad de regresar a tiempo a tener la tradicional reunión con sus familias en la noche.<p>

El almuerzo era informal y ligero, es más, decidieron hacer un pequeño asado de salchichas y chorizos para comerlos con pan; para brindar prepararon unos exquisitos cocteles de frutas sin alcohol y de postre un fondue de chocolate con frutillas y bananas.

—Troll, ¿ya te vas? Todavía es temprano.

—Sí, debo ir a recoger a Cat.

—Suerte en la cena.

—Gracias engendro.

La verdad es que esos días con la familia le habían hecho muy bien, se había habituado muy bien a la situación, se había acostumbrado a tener a su _jodida sombra_ cerca y conversar de todo con él, a ver a sus mamás tan enamoradas como lo hacía ahora, que al bajar de las escaleras pudo verlas reír en la sala.

De repente Danah sacó de la nada una ramita de muérdago y la colocó con su mano sobre ambas para pedirle un dulce beso a su esposa.

Algún día tendría algo así, al menos eso quería. Una relación tan mágica y llena de cariños, que no pueda contenerse, que no le pida disculpas a nadie, que sea verdadera y correspondida.

—Ya me voy tortotilos.

—Suerte amor… —dijeron ambas mujeres al verla partir.

—Te esperamos en la noche, intenta llegar antes de las ocho para salir a casa de tus papás —Danah se apresuró a decir antes de que cierre la puerta.

—Estaré aquí antes de las siete.

—Diviértete —añadió Julia y ella asintió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Por suerte el grupo había decidido no hacer intercambio de regalos, de lo contrario le hubiera tocado tratar de descifrar que obsequiarles y todavía no los conocía tan bien, por lo menos no a estas versiones de sus amigos.

Durante las primeras horas todo transcurrió normal, Jade arribó con Cat un cuarto para la una de la tarde. Robbie ya se encontraba ahí ayudando a encender la parrilla en el jardín, así que ellas se pusieron a preparar los aderezos y a cortar la fruta. Andre y Beck llegaron una media hora después y arreglaron la mesa para almorzar apenas estén listas las salchichas.

Entre bromas y conversaciones banales transcurrieron las horas, no obstante la tensión entre Tori y Jade se sentía claramente.

La latina evitaba cualquier contacto con Beck, hasta la más mínima mirada. Él, por el contrario, intentaba encontrarla de todas las formas posibles; le pedía, específicamente a ella, que le acercara algún aderezo o que le ayudara con más servilletas, se ofreció a rellenar su vaso varias veces y le hacía preguntas directamente en medio de la plática.

Jade, por su lado, se limitaba a ver lo incómoda que la morena pasó la tarde; casi no hablaba, comió, bebió y ayudó en el casi más absoluto de los silencios.

El resto de chicos intentaba mantener el ambiente ameno y no les daban mucha importancia, a pesar de que se dieron cuenta de inmediato del malestar que existía.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—¿Qué quieres, Beck? —respondió Jade desde la esquina de la sala, donde se encontraba colocando música en el estéreo.

—Quiero saber, ¿qué pasa con Tori? —respondió rápidamente el chico—. ¿Le dijiste que no me haga caso?, ¿que deje de salir conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué lo haría?

—¡Oh!, pues, tal vez porque eres una celosa y egoísta que no puede verme con otras chicas, mucho menos con la que siempre odiaste.

—Yo no odio a Tori, idiota.

—Sí, como no. Por eso siempre la tratabas_ tan bien_.

—Cómo yo la trate, no tiene nada que ver contigo… ¿Y qué te crees? ¿El bombón más preciado de la tierra? —contestó molesta, escuchando el reclamo de su ex. Si tan solo él supiera que la que la mataba era ella, la misma chica que a él tanto le gustaba—. Haz lo que te de la gana Beck.

—Pues eso haré, me agrada Tori y no voy a dejar de pretenderla porque a ti te fastidie verme con alguien más—dijo el chico encaminándose a la morena que no dejaba de verlos con curiosidad y preocupación. La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta el jardín.

Jade colocó la aguja en el disco de vinilo y fue a sentarse en la sala con el resto de sus amigos mientras veía al par discutir afuera. Tori hablaba mucho con sus manos, gesticulando cada uno de sus sentimientos, se notaba molesta y parecía que le reclamaba algo a Beck, que no hacía más que escucharla cabizbajo. De un momento a otro, negó con la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado pasó del chico para entrar nuevamente y sentarse junto a Robbie cruzándose de brazos. Él permaneció unos minutos más en el jardín, desanimado y pensativo.

Cuando finalmente entró a la casa, caminó lentamente hasta el sillón de dos puestos en el que Jade estaba sentada sola y ocupó el lugar a su derecha. No se dignó a verla, pero intentando no ser tan evidente para todos los demás, acercó su mano a la de su ex-novia y dándole un ligero apretón le susurro: —Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Jade se imaginó lo que habían discutido, era evidente que Beck tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos por su mutua amiga y se sentía mal de las palabras que había dicho momentos antes; fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que ni Tori, ni él, estaban dispuestos a ignorarla, que sacrificarían lo que sentían el uno al otro para evitar lastimarla más, pero ella no lo permitiría, no era justo y recordó las palabras que compartió con su madre hace dos noches:

«_Llegará alguien que te robe el corazón, pero, que de la misma manera, esté dispuesta a darte el suyo y serás feliz. Tienes que dejar a Tori atrás_».

Entonces agarró con fuerza la mano de su ex y caminando hasta Tori hizo lo mismo, jalándolos a ambos hasta el infame jardín que ya conocía todos sus secretos. Cat, Robbie y Andre permanecieron en la sala suspirando entre ellos, ante lo raro y complicado de la situación.

—¡Esto se termina ya!

—Jade… —dijeron ambos morenos al unísono, pero ella no los dejó continuar.

—¡No, basta! Ustedes se gustan y lo mejor de todo es eso… ¡se corresponden! No van a ponerme de excusa para no estar juntos.

—Antes de cualquier cosa, somos tus amigos y no vamos a hacerte daño —respondió Beck.

—¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Ignorarse eternamente? —dijo sin recibir respuesta—. No, ¿verdad?…

El silencio los acompañó por varios segundos, Jade no quería aceptarlo, decirlo en voz alta, pero debía, tenía que comenzar a _dejar a Tori atrás_, sobretodo si decidía quedarse en ese mundo.

—Yo… aprecio que quieran hacer esto por mi, pero no puedo permitirlo. Tori jamás me va a corresponder y lo que yo más quiero ya lo tengo… su amistad —dijo con dolor, no era verdad, no todavía, pero debía serlo—. Así que… esto se termina hoy, ustedes no dejarán de salir juntos por mi, ni pensarán en esconderse para que yo no la pase mal… Yo voy a estar bien… con el tiempo.

—Jade… —dijo Tori pero no logró concluir su pensamiento, negó y calló.

La gótica la miró y recordó lo mucho que la quería, cuanto en realidad la amaba y sabiendo que tenía que renunciar a ella, que jamás la volvería a besar o que nunca más podría decirle un te amo, volvió a romperse en mil pedazos.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir un vacío en su pecho que iba llenando sus pulmones de desesperación y sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Tú… eres la mujer más increíble que conozco, ¿sabes?… La más hermosa también… Dios, te amo tanto —susurró esto último tragando fuerte su frustración y volteando hacia Beck le dijo—: Y tú, eres mi mejor amigo, el más entregado, sincero y leal… tal vez por eso creí estar enamorada de ti por tantos años, no hay chico como tú en el mundo… simplemente no existe.

Ambos regresaron a ver como Jade trataba de mantenerse completa mientras su rostro se cubría de lágrimas. Le temblaba el labio, también sus manos, necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía respirar frente a ellos, quería correr hasta perderse y desaparecer. No soportaba pensar que la perdía, que nunca más sería suya, no como antes o que jamás tendría ese beso bajo el muérdago, como el que sus mamás habían compartido horas antes… No podía, no quería vivir sin ella, tenía que buscarla, tenía que encontrar a su Tori.

—Yo… yo debo irme, lo siento.

Dio media vuelta deslizando la puerta de vidrio y, entrando a la casa, tomó su cartera del sillón y salió apresurada sin despedirse de nadie, entró en su auto y arrancó disparaba de ese lugar, pero se le hizo imposible seguir manejando con la vista tan nublada y decidió estacionarse a algunas cuadras, cerca de un parque.

Buscó su teléfono y colocó el video de la canción que la sacaría una vez más de ese mundo, presionó el botón de reproducir y en pocos segundos vio como el portal aparecía a lado de un árbol a unos metros de distancia. Salió del auto con seguridad y, sin dudarlo, lo atravesó.

—Si tengo que buscarte la eternidad completa, voy a hacerlo —se dijo a si misma divisando un portal en particular que le llamó la atención, era delgado con una tenue luz verde y muy alto, casi el doble de tamaño que los normales.

Sintió el cosquilleo al traspasarlo y de pronto gotas que caían por todo su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la escena más tétrica y espantosa que jamás pudo imaginarse.

Tori estaba de pie frente a ella, apuntándola con un arma mientras un hombre grande y fortachón tenía otra justo sobre su sien.

"¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?", pensó al darse cuenta de que ella también tenía un brazo estirado con una pistola semiautomática en mano apuntándole. Entonces escuchó a un hombre reír a sus espaldas, burlándose de ambas.

—Sólo hazlo preciosa, es simple, tira del gatillo o ella lo hará —dijo con su voz grave y ronca.

—Está loco, nunca.

—Tienen un minuto, una de ustedes lo hace o nosotros les disparamos a las dos —dijo el hombre más robusto detrás de Tori, acercando el arma y empujando su cabeza un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada.

Jade pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la morena, que la miraba suplicante.

—Jade, por favor, sólo hazlo.

—No Tori, no voy a dispararte.

—Termina esto de una vez.

—No lo voy a hacer, no te voy a matar.

—Jade, que te importa si vivo o muero, tú y yo no somos ni amigas, tú me odias. ¡Hazlo!

—¡Vega, no seas estúpida quieres! Yo no te odio, jamás podría odiarte.

¿Cómo salir de esa situación? ¿Cómo convencer a esos hombres de dejarlas ir? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?

No podía entender como alguien las puso en esa situación, qué diablos corría por la mente de ese autor cuando decidió enfrentarlas de esa manera. La más cruel de las separaciones; esta historia no terminaría bien, lo sentía en sus venas. No había nada que hacer, las matarían a las dos, porque ella jamás le dispararía al amor de su vida y Tori, claramente no tenía intensiones de descargar esa arma tampoco.

—Veinte segundos princesas, decídanse o las dos mueren.

—Tori… —dijo Jade desesperada y temblando, no podía contener sus lágrimas, ¿qué pasaba si moría?, no regresaría, no podría volver jamás.

—Diez segundos, ¡háganlo ya! —gritó uno de los mafiosos.

Era muy poco tiempo, todo daba vueltas, sentía como el aire se hacía imposible de asimilar. El tiempo se terminaba, cinco segundos, cuatro, tres… dos… Todo se hizo lento, los movimientos de los dedos en los gatillos de ambos hombres empezaron a retroceder para dispararlas, pero en ese momento Tori cerró los ojos y, girando el arma a si misma, disparó un solo tiro que la dejó inmediatamente inerte, desplomándose sobre el asfalto de ese muelle desconocido.

Jade se apresuró a tomarla en brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Que mierda hiciste! —gritó la gótica llorando mientras la veía ensangrentada y esos dos tipos se apresuraban a marcharse dejándola sola con el cuerpo de su amiga bajo la lluvia.

La acarició suavemente mientras le cantaba una canción deseando no haber salido jamás de ese auto. No, en realidad deseaba nunca haber dejado la casa de Tori. Necesitaba volver al momento en que decidió seguir buscándola y cambiar de opinión. Nada de esto valía la pena. Tal vez no la tendría como novia, como amante, como esposa, como lo que fuera, no de ese modo; pero la tenía como amiga, estaba viva y la quería, realmente lo hacía, hasta estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado lo que más deseaba por ella. No como la Tori de su historia original, la que la engañó y la ignoró, no como la que la usaba para pasar el rato, no como la que se casaría con su mejor amigo, no.

Esto era su peor pesadilla y ella misma había ido en su búsqueda.

Jade se recostó a su lado, sobre esa acera mojada y la abrazó. La meció y la acompañó con tiernas melodías que solían cantar juntas cuando fueron novias, lo hizo por casi toda la noche, hasta que el frío empezó a carcomerle los huesos y se sintió tan débil, que empezó a perder el conocimiento.

Entonces, en el más preciso de los momentos, como si fuera arte de magia, sonó su teléfono celular a lo lejos con esa canción como tono de llamada. Era su padre que la buscaba desesperadamente, pero Jade no podía ni siquiera moverse para buscar el aparato que esos rufianes tiraron en la calle y contestar.

El portal se abrió justo unos centímetros detrás de ella y la absorbió sacándola de ese mundo y dejando en su lugar a una inconsciente Jade, con una Tori muerta, en un mundo completamente gris, frío y cruel.

Pasaron más de treinta minutos en los que permaneció en el limbo, acostada a la puerta de ese mundo, mojada por la lluvia y temblando sin control. Sabía que la única forma de no morir ahí era encontrar la puerta semicircular y regresar a su casa con su familia, pero se sentía tan débil que se le hacía imposible caminar.

Pasó, aproximadamente, otra hora más hasta que logró llegar a ella arrastrándose y, de la misma manera, fue absorbida por ese abismo. Ya no tenía consciencia de nada, no sabía siquiera si lo había logrado, solo abrió sus ojos al sentir una fuerte luz sobre ellos.

—¿Jade? ¿Puedes escucharme? —le preguntó un hombre con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio al cuello.

—Mmm-hmm —murmuró con dificultad.

—Necesito que hables Jade, soy el Doctor Andrews, estás en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital.

—¿Mimamá? —balbuceó— ¿Dondesta-mimama?

—Tus padres están en la sala de espera, tranquila, acabas de salir de un leve estado de coma. Apenas te recuperes un poco te bajaremos a una habitación y podrás verlos.

Jade lo logró, pero todo para su familia fue muy extraño.

Esa tarde, la Jade original de la historia tomó su lugar, desde el momento en que cruzó el portal en ese parque y, sin saber por qué estaba ahí, condujo a su casa. Al entrar se encontró con su hermano y el primer contacto que tuvieron fue confuso para la chica, que no tenía idea que habían pasado tres días. Fue a tomar una ducha y al anochecer, su mamá le recordó que debía alistarse para la cena de Navidad y le preguntó como le había ido en casa de Tori, después de lo que había sucedido hace un par de días.

La Jade de la historia la miro extrañada y le dijo que no sabía de que hablaba, que no había ido a ningún almuerzo navideño y que para la cena faltaban tres días todavía, además de aclararle que no sabía a qué se refería con que Tori. Y a pesar de que su madre intentó explicarle todo y convencerla de que ese mismo día era Navidad, Jade no podía aceptarlo.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, ambas mujeres, Dan y una forzada Jade, condujeron hasta la casa de sus padres para la cena de noche buena y en la entrada vieron ese árbol navideño que supuestamente ella había decorado con todos. Su primer instinto fue odiarlo, le parecía absurdo que tenga cornamentas de reno, un sombrero y una nariz; mas lo peor de todo era que no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo de haberlo hecho.

Realmente estaba perdida, confundida y molesta, tanto que sus padres empezaron a preocuparse. Pensaron que seguramente estaba a punto de contraer alguna enfermedad y trataron de convencerla de ir a emergencias para que la revise un doctor, sin embargo esto solo logró enfurecerla aun más y en medio de una gran discusión y gritos, se desplomó completamente inconsciente.

Ese fue el momento en que nuestra Jade cruzó el portal, regresando de ese mundo en el que vio a Tori morir, fusionando su helado y convaleciente cuerpo con una aturdida y desesperada chica, provocando que ambos estados hicieran explosión y entrarán en estado de shock.

Sus padres la cargaron hasta el auto y condujeron directo el hospital, donde fue internada inmediatamente y tratada por hipotermia, su cuerpo se encontraba cuatro grados bajo la temperatura normal y no respondía a ningún estímulo.

Ocho horas después comenzó a toser y despertó para el alivio de todo el personal médico que no se explicaba cómo, de la nada, la chica había pasado de estar perfectamente consciente a un estado comatoso y con un cambio de temperatura tan radical que normalmente toma horas bajo un clima helado para presentarse.

—Agua… hay agua —pidió con una voz seca y dolorosa, logrando reincorporarse, después de dormir algunas horas—. ¡Au! —se quejó al sentir un tirón en el brazo.

—Tranquila, no te muevas mucho que puedes desconectar el suero —le dijo la enfermera y se apresuró a servir el agua en un vaso.

—¿Dónde están mis padres? —preguntó tocándose el antebrazo, que se sentía adormecido.

—Están afuera hablando con el doctor sobre los resultados de tus exámenes.

—¿Y qué tengo?

—El doctor debe informarte, pero de lo que sé… nada, no tienes nada.

—¿Entonces, puedo irme a casa?

—Seguramente en unos días —contestó acercándole el vaso y acomodando la vía intravenosa—. Debes estar bajo observación por lo menos 48 horas.

Jade bebió el líquido despacio, sentía la garganta tan seca que casi se atora con el primer sorbo. Entonces vio al dichoso doctor entrar y acercarse hasta su camilla.

—Jade, despertaste nuevamente.

—¡Yeeeih! —murmuró ella sarcásticamente—. ¿Ya puedo irme a mi casa?

—No, te tendremos bajo observación, pero has estado estable por más de seis horas así que vamos a bajarte a una de las habitaciones normales, donde podrás estar con tu familia.

—¿Qué tengo, Andy?

—Doctor Andrews —aclaró sonriendo—aparentemente no tienes nada grave, hemos realizado varios exámenes buscando la causa de la hipotermia pero no la encontramos, no tienes hipotiroidismo, ni tampoco rastros de cáncer o alguna otra enfermedad como diabetes, lupus, nada.

—Demos gracias a Santa Claus —dijo sacándole una risa al rubio doctor—. Si estoy tan saludable por qué tengo que quedarme; ya me siento bien, quiero ir a mi casa, dormir en mi cama y mi cena navideña.

—Pues tu cena será la comida del hospital por una par de días más y te daré de alta con la condición que vengas a un chequeo diario por dos semanas.

—Genial, ¿así que pasaré la navidad en el hospital?

—Y si todo va bien, podrás pasar el año nuevo en tu cama, en tu casa.

—Y en cuánto tiempo podré bajar a esta suite de lujo en la que pasaré por dos eternos días.

—En… veinte minutos —dijo viendo su reloj y se acercó a revisarla—. Mientras tanto, puedes empezar a leer esto, me lo mandó una de tus mamás.

—Mr. Mercedes, bien.

—Me encargó decirte que tiene una dedicatoria especial.

—Gracias Andy…

—Andrews, Doctor Andrews —aclaró nuevamente el hombre que gozaba con la actitud de su paciente y dejándola a su lectura dijo—: Vendré por ti en un rato.

La gótica ojeó por un momento el libro, leyó la contraportada, como siempre que empezaba un libro nuevo y abrió las primeras páginas encontrando una nota escrita a mano.

«Jade:

»Lo primero que pensé cuando vi este libro fue "_estoy segura de que lo disfrutará"_, como verás, se trata de un hombre que conduce su auto contra una multitud de personas matando a varios y escapa, gozando de toda su maldad.

»Seguro ya lo sabías porque amas a Stephen King…

»…Dios, espero que no tengas este libro todavía, porque… ya nada, ya escribí en él, ni siquiera lo podemos cambiar por otro; tendrás que conservarlo.

»Sé que aun tenemos mucho que… aclarar o superar o… ignorar, pero espero que podamos regresar a la amistad que logramos tener después de tanto tiempo.

»Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y que sobre todas las cosas… te quiero.

»Feliz navidad, engendro del mal.

»Tori»

Leer esa dedicación reafirmó todo lo que había decidido la noche anterior, no volvería a buscar a otra Tori, esta versión de ella era perfecta. Aunque no estén juntas, habían cosas más importantes que una relación; su familia definitivamente lo era, en este mundo Tori y Cat estaban vivas, la querían, no jugaban con ella y eso era suficiente.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —grito su familia completa a verla entrar en la camilla.

La habitación estaba completamente decorada, calcetines de Navidad por todos lados, un pequeño árbol artificial en el velador y luces de colores colgadas alrededor de las paredes.

_The Nightmare Before Christmas_, su película favorita de la época, a punto de empezar en la pantalla de televisión y ella… Tori, reunida con su familia, esperándola para la gran cena navideña, pollo al vapor con puré de papa, vegetales (todo sin sal) y de postre, gelatina de naranja… "mmm hmm, delicioso", pensó con burla al escuchar el menú, pero eso tampoco importaba, estaba con ellos y era feliz.

—¡Amor, estás lista para salir? —preguntó Danah tomando las llaves para salir al festival de luces por fin de año en el bulevar de Santa Mónica, verían los juegos artificiales y pasarían la media noche con el resto de la familia.

Habían transcurrido ya cinco días desde que le dieron de alta y ella estaba cada día mejor.

—Dame diez minutos—gritaba tapando la bocina del teléfono—. Lo siento, mamá me está apurando, tengo que colgar.

—¡Qué tengas un buen año nuevo Jade y cuídate del frío! —dijo Tori del otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias y nos vemos mañana sin falta para desayunar con Cat.

—Es un trato.

—Feliz año, Tori —se despidió y colgó la llamada.

Ambas empezaron ignorando todo una vez que despertó del coma, pero cuando Jade regresó a casa, Tori pasó los siguientes dos días ayudándola a mejorar. Hablaron sobre esa tarde y sobre Beck, Jade había decidido que no se entrometería, pero ellos habían hablado seriamente y llegaron al acuerdo de no empeorar las cosas para su amiga, por el momento no necesitaban estar con nadie y esperaban que con el tiempo ambos estuvieran listos para salir con otras personas sin hacerse daño.

Llegando al bulevar, Jade pudo ver a su extraño maestro sacudiendo su mano a lo lejos, llamándola a su lado.

—Ya regreso, voy a saludar a Sikowitz.

—Está bien amor, estaremos cerca del carrusel —dijo Julia rodeando el brazo de su hijo de un lado y de su esposa del otro para ir al encuentro de los papás de sus hijos.

—Así que decidiste quedarte aquí… definitivamente —preguntó su profesor al verla acercarse y ambos se apoyaron contra el barandal del muelle.

—Sí, aquí pertenezco. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, no tenías una esposa e hijos o algo así?

—Algo así, pero siempre estoy dando vueltas ayudándolos a mis ustedes.

—¿A nosotros?

—¿Crees que eres la única de mis estudiantes en cobrar vida de las letras de una historia?

—Sikowitz, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas cruzando historias?

—Aproximadamente cinco años y créeme, son cientos de ustedes los que han despertado.

—Interesante —respondió Jade imaginándose con cuantas versiones de ella se ha topado durante tantos años.

—Hoy vine porque tengo que hacerte una advertencia —dijo el hombre y se encontró con una mirada preocupada.

—Mira Jade, no sé que es lo que pasó la última vez que saliste de aquí, pero tu puerta es completamente diferente ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que a diferencia de otras esta era semicircular y de un azul muy tenue?

—Ajap.

—Pues… ya no lo es.

—¿A que te refieres? La última vez que regresé era exactamente la misma de siempre.

—Y ahora no. La nueva puerta le dobla el tamaño en el ancho, el semicírculo sigue del mismo tamaño pero ahora tiene dos puntas a los extremos y su luz es de un color rojo muy fuerte y luminoso.

—¿Y entonces como supiste que esta era mi historia?

—Conozco los portales lo suficiente como para reconocerlos sin tener que verlos —dijo un tanto preocupado—. Pero esto es muy raro, Jade. Jamás he visto un cambio tan radical, además que entrar es muy difícil, el campo magnético es sumamente fuerte, alguien sin experiencia no podrá hacerlo y alguien con mucha, dudará antes de intentarlo.

—Okey… ¿y eso no es bueno? —preguntó la chica confundida—. Digo, no espantará a los demás especiales de venir y arruinarlo todo.

—No lo sé, puede ser, pero también podría tratarse de un mal pronóstico… pero espera déjame explicarte —se apresuró a decir viendo como se le agrandaban los ojos a su estudiante—. Usualmente las puertas cambian de forma y color cuando, a pesar de lo escrito por su autor, la historia toma vida propia y _se mueve_, como me gusta describirlo.

—Como este mundo, que es especial por haber sido tan bien escrito desde un principio.

—Exacto —confirmó— Por eso la forma y el color de esta puerta me dejaron saber que era una buena oportunidad para que decidas quedarte. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Este cambio no es sutil. No veo nada malo en lo que respecta al mundo, ustedes están bien y el todo se ve y se siente normal; pero, que tú salgas de aquí podría ser un problema.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Pienso que tal vez el personaje original de esta historia, pudo haber entrado en un estado "inusual" y eso te complique volver si vuelves a salir de aquí.

—¿Y con inusual te refieres a?

—A que pudo haber muerto justo cuando cruzaste, por eso es que estuviste enferma.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Al venir aquí me encontré con Cat, me saludó por el nuevo año y me puso al tanto.

—¡Ah!, entiendo.

—Pero eso no debe suceder Jade. Cuando sales al limbo te llevas una parte de quién eres aquí; sales vestida y con la imagen física que tienes en ese mundo en particular, pero cuando entras a otro, asumes todos estos detalles del nuevo personaje.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Cambia mi ropa, mis cosas, mi peinado, mi edad…

—Es porque asumes el cuerpo de quien vivía ahí originalmente —explica—. Jamás debiste llegar aquí enferma, si no lo estabas antes, no debías regresar así.

—¡Oh Dios! Entonces… si ella se murió y yo salgo… no podré volver… No tendré un cuerpo a dónde regresar.

—Esa es mi duda, no sabemos lo que le pasó a tu otro yo, pero es de alto riesgo salir de aquí y solo deberías considerarlo si estás segura que no quieres volver.

—Eso no sucederá, aquí quiero quedarme.

—Eso me alegra, de verdad que sí, pero igual debía advertirte. Debes tener cuidado desde ahora en adelante.

—Entiendo, lo tendré, no tienes de que preocuparte —aseguró respirando más tranquila, solo debía procurar no salir de esa historia y listo—. Gracias Sikowitz.

—Bueno… ahora disfruta mi querida —dijo enderezándose— tienes una linda familia.

—Lo sé, me imagino que tú volverás a la tuya ahora.

—Lo haré, pero antes debo ir a un mundo más, buscando a Tori…

—¿Qué? —Jade preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Oh sí, tenemos una riña pendiente y la última vez que nos vimos, ella entró al salón de clases y me bajó los pantalones haciendo que Andre se pusiera muy incómodo cuando vino a buscarme para preguntarme de la tarea —dijo y rió junto con la chica que se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Espero volver a verte… algún día.

—Lo harás… yo no dejo solos a mis estudiantes, recuérdalo.

Ambos se despidieron y cuando su querido maestro se perdió entre la gente. Jade dio vuelta para regresar a donde se encontraba su familia y sin darse cuenta chocó con una chica que llevaba dos tazas de café en mano.

—Lo siento, no me fijé, fue mi culpa —dijo Jade ayudándola a limpiar su chaqueta de cuerno negra.

—Es bueno ver por donde caminas, ¿sabes? —dijo la chica tirando lo poco que quedaba de los cafés en el bote de basura que tenía a un lado—. Me debes dos tazas nuevas.

Jade la miró extrañada de lo bonita que le pareció a primera vista. Tenía su misma estatura, castaña y de piel de un color caramelo inmejorable, su cabello teñido de colores violeta degradado y unos ojos color café muchísimo más oscuros que los de Tori.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Vamos por ellas? —preguntó nuevamente la chica abriéndole los ojos y subiendo sus perfectamente delineadas cejas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Para que quieres saberlo?

—Para pedirle al chico de la caja que ponga en las tazas tu nombre, ¿para qué más lo querría?

—No me convences, pero… Reagan —dijo estirando la mano.

—Jade.

—Bien, y ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres… ¿mis cafés?

—Vamos.

Ambas chicas continuaron conversando de la noche y la suave brisa que hacía en ese momento, hasta que llegaron a la caja de la cafetería y Jade se dispuso a pedir la orden, pero fue interrumpida por el joven que atendía.

—¡Reagan! ¿Qué pasó?

—Alguien chocó conmigo y tiró las tazas al piso.

—¡Oh!, ¿misma orden entonces?

—Sí, gracias —confirmó la chica y volvió a pagar ambos cafés.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —Reagan contestó interrumpiéndola y la empujó suavemente al área de entrega.

—Aquí tienes, una taza de café americano para… Jade y otra para Reagan.

Jade ladeó la cabeza viendo curiosamente a la chica del cabello violeta, tomando el café en sus manos.

—Gracias Steve, feliz año.

—Igualmente chicas —dijo él asintiendo, mientras las veía salir del local.

—¿Así que la otra taza era para mi? —preguntó con gracia sentándose en una de las mesas de afuera— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Voy a tu misma escuela. Soy nueva, pero un año menor… y todos saben quién eres en Hollywood Arts, así que al verte con el loco de Sikowitz se me ocurrió invitarte una taza de café —contestó dándole un sorbo al suyo—. Por cierto, tu obra estuvo genial.

—Gracias... Reagan.

—De nada.

—¿Qué planes tienes para mañana en la tarde? —Jade preguntó sin ninguna pena. Eso de perder el tiempo no era una de sus "cualidades", me refiero a la paciencia.

—¿Acaso piensas invitarme a salir?

—Pienso pagarte el café —dijo queriendo sonar interesante—. ¿Qué dices? Hay un festival de cine clásico de terror en el Teatro Chino y sus funciones de año nuevo siempre tienen algo especial.

—Suena perfecto para una primera cita.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja? —preguntó Reagan sacándole una sonrisa a la gótica que veía que tenía competencia en quién tenía el carácter más fuerte.

—A las seis está bien, podemos pasar por otro café antes de llegar y esta vez… invito yo.

Faltaba poco para que den las doce de la noche y ambas recibieron llamadas de sus padres para que se les unieran para ver los fuegos artificiales, así que se despidieron intercambiando números de teléfono y justo a la media noche se enviaron un feliz año nuevo por mensaje.

Tal vez no tuvieron el primer beso perfecto a las 00:00 horas del nuevo año, pero definitivamente parecía que sería uno estupendo.

— — —

Y así concluye esta historia, ustedes pueden elegir si creer o no en la leyenda, pero si algo puedo asegurarles es que a veces el destino está tan bien escrito que, por más que tratemos de cambiarlo, terminamos siempre en el mismo camino.

Así que, no se preocupen tanto por lo que la vida les pone en frente, estén agradecidos con lo que tienen, busquen siempre mejorar y saquen provecho a cada nueva oportunidad que se les presenta. Quizá ahí encuentren lo que no estaban buscando y tal vez sea lo que los haga felices.

Y ya saben, si deciden creer, aprendan a ver la vida de otra manera, tal vez encuentren las señales necesarias y puedan viajar entre mundos y vivir diferentes historias, quién sabe si no somos trazos de la imaginación de alguien más… y roguemos por que, sea quién sea, sea un buen autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

¡Eh, terminamos el reto! Cuatro días más tarde pero lo conseguimos.

Para los que reconocieron la última historia en la que Jade entra... lo siento XD. Para los que no, se llama **Venganza** y pueden encontrarla bajo mi perfil.

Gracias por leer la historia y los reviews que me han dejado todos, no saben lo mucho que me ha gustado escribir esta historia y por fin verla concluida después de meses de tenerla en la cabeza, así que gracias por contarme cuanto les ha gustado, por los follow y los favoritos también, y a todos los que leen y me dejan en re-observado, gracias también, por estar.

Les dejé un guiño en esta historia, a quién lo haya captado, díganmelo en un review XD. (Podría tener planes a futuro con esto, se me ocurren muchas ideas. ¿Qué les parecería?)

Littlerock17, lo logramos, estuvo bueno el VCC y sí, como lo conversamos por interno tal vez continúe la historia a futuro.

Gracias a todos los que participaron escribiendo, hicimos algo genial, estemos orgullosos de ello.

Ya saben que aunque es el final de la historia sus opiniones cuentan muchísimo, si no quieren gastar más de 3 segundos pueden dejarme una ":)" o una ":(".

Suerte siempre, buen año 2015 y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
